New Companions
by supremeleaderofallbeing
Summary: AU Series 1 with OC's. Jimmy and Olivia are just two typical teenagers from London. That is until they meet a Mad Man with a Box calling himself 'the Doctor' and are dragged in to his alien encounters. From then on, nothing will ever be the same again... OC/OC pairing. Rated T for swearing.
1. Jimmy and Olivia

The alarm clock rang for 7AM, and Jimmy Greaver opened his eyes. He reluctantly hauled himself out of bed, before heading to the bathroom. After using the bathroom, having a shower and brushing his teeth, he headed to the kitchen, where his mother, Valerie, was making breakfast for his young brother, Adam. Jimmy poured himself some cerial and added milk. After this he walked straight back to his room, before his mother asked ''wouldn't you rather eat at the table?''

''I'll be OK'' was his simple reply.

Returning to his room, Jimmy switched on his computer and began to surf the internet. He often switched topics, looking at whatever caught his interest. His interests were not really those of an average boy his age. However, he caught the time, and realised that he needed to get ready for school. He quickly finished his cerial, before changing into his school uniform. He was about to leave when Valerie stopped him.

''Jimmy, I need you to pick up some things from Henricks'' she said, handing him a long shopping list and some money.

''Mum, that's ages away from school'', he pointed out, trying to get out of having to make another journey after school.

''Please, James. I'd go myself, but I promised your brother I'd come and watch him play football.''

Jimmy looked at his 7 year old brother who was standing behind his mother. His brother looked at him imploringly, and Jimmy reluctantly said ''Alright then, I'll go after school''.

Jimmy opened the door, and set off on his daily journey to school. As he lived on a tall block of flats, he had to go down several staircases in order to exit the council estate. There was a lift too, but the bloody thing never worked! Befored he began the first staircase, he stopped to admire the impressive London skyline, which the altitude of his flat gave a perfect view.

After finally exiting the block, he made his way to the already crowded bus stop. He was greeted by the usual mocking stares, and tried not to draw any attention to himself. When the bus finally arrived, the seats were filled out almost instantly. Although some of the passengers were adults on their way to work, most were pupils at Jimmy's school. As usual, Jimmy had to stand on the crowded bus, and was constantly pushed aside by people moving around and getting on or off the bus.

Jimmy grunted as Ian Roberts pushed him aside, ''Oi Greaver, get out the way, mate'', he jeered mockingly''. Roberts was of average height, well built, handsome and popular, yet that didn't stop him from being one of the people Jimmy hated the most, mostly because he would use almost any reason to bully and annoy Jimmy. The fact that Jimmy was not really into what most other teenagers liked, as well as the fact that was quite unattractive - being tall and scrawny and having a face full of spots with a unibrow to boot – made him an easy target for bullying at school, making every school day a chore for him.

When he finally got to school, registration went by quickly, and he soon found himself entering his first lesson of the day, science with Mr Carter. This lesson was boring and uneventful, which set the tone for the next 3 lessons, where the only noteworthy thing to happen was Roberts sticking chewing gum in some poor boys hair, which earned nothing but laughter from the class, with Jimmy being the only person with the decency to stick up for the boy, which in turn earned him a barrage of taunts and mocking comments.

After the usual 1 hour lunch break, Jimmy walked in to his final lesson of the day, which was Maths with Mr Owen. The sad thing about Mr Owen was that he _was_ a nice man, but in his old age his teaching ability was not quite up to scratch, which meant that the class – which was meant to be a top set – did not learn much and rather spent the lesson either listening to Mr Owen droning on and on or completing work which a child years below their age could complete.

There was one positive side to being in this lesson, though, and that was that in the seating plan Jimmy was sat next to Olivia Alison. Although nobody knew, Olivia was the only girl whom Jimmy had ever taken interest in. She walked into the room and sat down next to Jimmy. She was of average height, very pretty with blond hair and green eyes, and a beautiful face. She was blissfully unaware of Jimmy's affections for her, though Jimmy knew it was better that way, as he knew there was no way anything would ever come of his affections, she was too attractive for him and much more popular, being friends with the likes of Ian Roberts and Alice McGowan, both of whom annoyed the hell out of Jimmy.

After Mr Owen set the work, which Jimmy and Olivia completed it within minutes, and then began chatting amongst themselves, Olivia droning on about what new designer clothing she wanted or what she had read in the latest celebrity magazine. Jimmy was more than happy to just listen and add his input whenever she wanted it, and before he knew it, the lesson was over.

Jimmy knew he would have to take a different bus from his usual one to get him to Henricks in central London, and so he embarked on a much more peaceful bus journey.

After reaching Henricks, Jimmy started on the long shopping list his mother had given him, grabbing several items only to find that one of the things he needed was on the next floor up. Jimmy entered the lift, but clumsily pressed the wrong button and the lift began to move downwards towards the basement.

''Oh, shit'', he muttered to himself.

When he reached the basement, he briefly stepped out of the lift to see if there was anyone there, only for the doors to slide shut and the lift to immediately go back up.

''Brilliant'' he said sarcastically.

Jimmy looked at his watch, and realized that it was closing time. He needed to get back up there. That very moment, he heard a sound from the other room. Curiosity got the better of him, and he went to see what it was. It was one of the plastic dummies for clothing displays. It was followed by another, and another, and soon several of them were making their way towards Jimmy.

''What the hell is this?''Jimmy shouted at the dummies. There was no reply, and the dummies continued advancing upon Jimmy. Finally, they had him backed against the wall, and the lead Dummy raised its arm in order to clobber him. But right then, a hand grabbed Jimmys arm.

''Run''. It was a man wearing a leather jacket. He and Jimmy ran through the basement, the man having let go of Jimmy's arm. The dummies were close behind them, until they finally managed to get to a lift. Just before the doors shut, one of the dummies got its arm caught in the doors. The man pulled against the arm until it ended up breaking off the dummy.

''Plastic'' the man said, handing the arm to Jimmy.

''Serious?'' Jimmy said, studying the arm and realizin this wasn't some stpid people wearing plastic suits, but rather a fully plastic arm.

''Yeah. Was there anyone else down there?''

''I don't know''

''If there were, I'm afraid they're dead''.

''What?''

They exited the lift, and the man pointed a tube like device at the lift mechanism.

''Mind your eyes'' he said.

The device emited a bright blue light from its tip and produced a whirring noise.

''What are those things down there'' Jimmy asked, more curious than scared. The man explained as the made their way towards the exit.

''They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this'', he said as he got out a small explosive device. ''So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home, go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this because if you do, you'll get them killed.''

He shut the door, but reopened it and asked ''I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?''

''Jimmy. Jimmy Greaver''

''Nice to meet you, Jimmy. Run for your life.'' The Doctor commanded before slamming the door shut.

Jimmy stuffed the plastic arm in his school bag and made his way away from Henricks, but when he looked back, he saw the building suddenly explode. As people around the area panicked, Jimmy fled the scene, not noticing the blue police telephone box as he walked past it...

When Jimmy finally returned home, he was met by tearful hugs from his mother and brother, and his mother began making phone calls to let people know he was all right.

''I need to get some sleep, Mum'' he said weakly.

''Alright then, son. I'll see you in the morning.'' She said, and she gave him another tearful hug.

The next morning, Jimmy woke up and performed his normal morning routine, before heading off to school. The only thing on his mind was the events of yesterday, but he was happy to remember that he had maths first. Sadly for him, when he walked into the classroom he saw that Mr Owen was not teaching. They had a sub teacher instead. Any other lesson, and this would have been a good thing, not this one, as it meant that nobody would sit in the seating plan, which meant that Olivia would probably sit with her stupid friends rather than with him, while he would be on his own. Sure enough, Olivia walked into the room along with Alice McGowan.

Alice had blonde hair like Olivia, but had cold blue eyes and wore glasses due to being badly short-sighted. She was as beautiful and popular as Olivia, but she was nowhere near as nice. There was a reason Jimmy referred to her as 'the biggest bitch in the school'. Like Ian Roberts, she would do whatever she could to annoy him. As she walked past him, her eyes swept over

him as though he was some kind of inferior being.

Jimmy simply sat down on his own, earning a slightly apologetic look from Olivia and smirks from Ian and Alice. He sat there doing absolutely nothing throughout the lesson, preferring to spend it brooding over what happened yesterday. That was when Ian decided to have some fun and nick Jimmy's bag, as he knew that people touching his things were one of the things that annoyed him the most.

Jimmy chased Ian across the classroom, not in any mood for this kind of trouble.

''Settle down, now'' the sub teacher, Mr Bews tried to say, though nobody seemed to listen. Ian unzipped Jimmy's bag and began removing the contents, mostly school books and things like that, and throwing them on the ground. It was then that Alice noticed something, she put her hand in Jimmy's bag and pulled out the plastic arm. 'I forgot I put it in there' Jimmy thought to himself.

''Oi, give that back!'' he shouted at her as he attempted to snatch the arm, which she avoided easily.

''What the hell is that thing?'' Ian questioned.

''Looks like some kind of lifesize doll arm. Aww, does Greaver have a thing for dolls'' she jeered.

''SHUT UP AND GIVE IT BACK!''

''What if I don't'' she said smugly, knowing that Jimmy would never hit a girl.

Jimmy thought for a moment. ''I could make you.'' Hitting her was out of the question, so he had to think of another way to make her return the arm.

''Go on then, what you gonna do?'' she challenged. Finally he thought of something. It was harsh, and he didn't really want to do it, but Jimmy knew it would not have the same consequences as hitting her, and he needed to get that arm back.

So, he reached out quickly. Naturally, Alice assumed he was going for the arm, so she moved the hand with which she was holding the arm away, but Jimmy was not going for the arm.

Instead, he grabbed her glasses and pulled them right from away her face. Olivia let out a slight giggle at this, but quickly composed herself before her friend could notice. Alice's expression turned from smug to panicking. Jimmy smirked knowing that he had gained the upper hand, as he recalled her once mentioning that she could barely see the writing on the board without them.

''Oi, give them back!'' she said.

''I'll give you your glasses if you give me the arm'' he said.

At that moment, Ian started to speak. ''Give her glasses back!'' he shouted.

''I'll give them back if I get the arm'' Jimmy replied, growing increasingly angry.

Ian started advancing towards Jimmy. The whole class became silent as they observed the spectacle.

''No. I told you to give her the glasses. I don't care about your stupid arm.'' He was now standing right in front of Jimmy.

Any other time, Jimmy would have backed down as he did not like fighting, but right now he was filled with pure anger and would beat the hell out of Ian Roberts if he had to. He stood his ground.

Mr Bews stood up ''Settle down now, lads''. He was ignored.

''Go on then, hit me.'' Ian jeered mockingly.

At that moment, Jimmy flipped. He grabbed Ian's shirt and dragged the other boy to the floor. He jumped onto him and began delivering punch after punch into Ian's face. Olivia ran up to the fight and tried to tell Jimmy to stop, but her pleas barely registered in Jimmy's mind.

At this point, Mr Bews sprung into action and grabbed Jimmy from behind. He pulled him away from Ian before letting him go, but standing directly in his path in case he tried to attack him again. Instead, Jimmy walked the other way, storming right up to a now scared looking Alice, and snatching the plastic arm out of her hand. He shoved it into his school bag along with everything else Ian had emptied out of it.

Alice then hesitatantly walked to near where Ian was lying and picked up her glasses. They had become damaged when Jimmy beat Ian up, with a cracked lens.

''I'll tell my parents about this. They'll give you hell'' she promised.

''Oh, I don't care.'' he responded. He had had it with this school and all the stupid fucking people in it. People like Ian and Alice could go to hell. He felt tempted to storm out of school that very moment, but knew he was in enough trouble as it is.

Meanwhile, The Doctor walked through the school gates and into reception. The receptionist began to say something, but he showed her his psychic paper, so she fell silent and allowed him through.

He looked around until he found the right classroom. He walked in without knocking. Evidently there was some kind of confrontation going on, as a boy lay on the ground - just starting to regain consciousness - with cuts and bruises on his face, while the boy he had met yesterday, Jimmy Greaver, was standing there with red marks on his hands. It was obvious that Greaver had hit the other boy. An older man, most likely a teacher, was standing there trying to diffuse any further tension. The rest of the class remained seated, with the exception of two blonde-haired girls, one of whom was standing beside the injured boy, while the other stood in the middle of the room clutching a damaged pair of glasses.

''What's going on here then?'' he asked.

''YOU!'' Greaver shouted. Greaver clearly did not have what he was looking for, so heturned to leave.

''I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic are you? Nope. Bonehead. Bye then.'' he said as he made his way back out the door.

Greaver grabbed his arm and pulled him ''Wait''.

''We need to go to the police.'' the teenager told him at last.

''Not sure that's a good idea.'' he replied.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something unzipping. It was coming from Greaver's bag. After a large enough gap had been unzipped, the plastic arm jumped out and started to strangle Greaver. The whole class gasped as the arm throttled Greaver.

The teacher along with one of the two blonde girls grabbed the arm and tried to pull it off. The Doctor quickly tried to help as well, but the arm jumped off Greaver, instead attacking the girl.

''Olivia!'' Greaver shouted and he too tried to pull against the arm. But this time, The Doctor was prepared. He went and jabbed the sonic screwdriver into the arm, and it powered down.

''It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.''

He then walked out of the classroom, only for Greaver, along with the girl, Olivia to follow him out into the corridor, despite protests from the teacher.

''Hold on a minute!'' Greaver exclaimed.

''What do you want now?'' he asked.

''That arm thing just tried to kill us'' Olivia said.

''Ten out of ten for observation.'' he quipped.

''Could you at least explain what's going on?'' Greaver asked.

''No.'' was his simple reply.

The Doctor opted to use one of the exits into the front of the school rather than go through reception. He was becoming increasingly irritated that the two teenagers were still following him around even after they had left school grounds.

''What are you actually called?'' Greaver questioned.

''The Doctor.''

''Doctor who?'' Greaver pressed.

''Just the Doctor.''

''Odd name.'' Olivia muttered.

''So who exactly are you then? Are you from the police? Or the government?'' Greaver asked.

''No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.'' he replied.

''Why did that plastic thing try to kill us?'' Olivia asked.

''It was after me, not you. Jimmy here blundered in at Henricks yesterday, and he must have kept it in his bag after. I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down, then it decided to attack when I was nearby. It only attacked Jimmy because you met me.''

''Hang on a minute,'' she said, ''Doesn't that mean you two were at Henricks last night when it blew up?''.

''It was me that blew it up. I had to stop the Auton threat before ayne else got hurt. That arm was just a remnant.''

''Oh my God.'' Olivia said, shocked.

''Does anyone else know abou this stuff with the plastic?'' Greaver asked.

''Just me.''

''And how did you manage to stop it back there?''

''The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.''

''What is it? Some kind of remote control?'' Olivia asked.

''More like thought control.''

''Who's controlling it?''

''Long story''

''And what do they want?'' Greaver asked.

''They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you.''

''Who are you though Doctor, really?'' Olivia questioned.

At this point, they were nearing a blue wooden box which read 'Police Public Call Box'

The Doctor explained himself to the two teenagers. ''Do you know what Humans say about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, all of us, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, both of you. Go home.'' He began to walk towards the blue box.

Jimmy and Olivia started to walk back to school. They felt a gush of wind and hear an odd sound coming from where the Doctor was headed. They both ran back, only to find that both the Doctor and the blue box were gone. Jimmy and Olivia began a silent walk back to school, with neither speaking to the other.

Walking out of school had serious consequences for both Jimmy and Olivia, as they had both been given detentions as well as had their parents informed. Thankfully, Olivia's parents were quite lenient, and although she was punished, it was not severe. She was still allowed to use the computer, which was just what she needed. She usually spent most of her time on the computer going on the website of clothes shop to look for designer clothing, nothing like what she was doing now. She had never been interested in this kind of thing before, but then, that was because she had never witnessed anything like it firsthand.

She considered typing 'Doctor' on the search engine, but she knew that would not get what she needed. She instead tried 'Doctor living plastic', that came up with a bunch of irrelevent results. She then tried 'Doctor blue box', and the first result interested her. It said 'Do you know this man?' he clicked on it, only to find a picture of the Doctor on the screen with the caption 'Doctor Who' above, and 'Have you seen this man? Contact Clive.' underneath. This was what she was looking for. She sent an email to Jimmy saying she had found a man with information about the Doctor. They agreed to go and see him together.

Olivia met Jimmy outside her house on Saturday. Olivia's house was on the other side of the area they lived in. Her family lived in the more affluent part of the area.

''So how are we gonna get to Clive's house?'' Olivia asked.

''My dad said he'd drive us.'' Jimmy's mother and father were divorced, and he did not have much contact with his father. However, he knew the man was there for him when he needed. His mother had refused to help him with anything after the school had informed her of him assaulting one fellow student and damaging the property of another – neglecting to inform that he had been provoked into both actions – so he had turned to his father.

Sure enough, a car pulled up beside Jimmy and Olivia, and the window opened to revealJimmy's father, Joshua Greaver.

''Alright lad?'' Joshua said.

''Do you know where this place is, Dad?'' Jimmy asked. He had informed his father of what had happened with the Doctor and who Clive was. Joshua was skeptical but knew his son was not lying.

''Yeah. I know the place, drive down that road on the way to work sometimes. In you get!'' he gestured for Jimmy and Olivia to enter. Jimmy sat in the front seat next to his father, while Olivia sat in the back.

As they drove along, Joshua tried to make conversation. ''So how do you two know each other?''

''We don't really. The only time we really speak is maths where I'm next to him in the seating plan. Then we both met the Doctor, and we both wanted to find out more.'' Olivia replied.

Jimmy nodded in agreement, but inside he couldn't help feel a bit upset that she had said they didn't really know each other.

When they finally reached Clive's street, Jimmy and Olivia were about to get out of the car, when Joshua tried to point something out.

''Wait, should I come in with you? Are you sure you trust this guy?''

''It's fine. He's married with kids. He won't hurt us.'' Jimmy replied.

''Yes, but HE told you that. How do you know he's telling the truth?''

''Don't worry, Dad. We'll be fine''. Jimmy assured as he and Olivia got out of the car.

Jimmy and Olivia walked up to Clive's house and knocked on the door. A boy a few years younger than them answered the door.

''We're here to see Clive. We've been emailing.'' Jimmy explained.

The boy called for his father ''Dad, it's your nutters. Two of them this time.'' Jimmy and Olivia shared a look.

A man in his late 30s came out of the front room to greet them. ''Hello. You must be Olivia and Jimmy. I'm Clive, obviously. Please come through, I'm in the shed.''

''Who is it?'' the voice of a woman - Clive's wife – said from upstairs.

''It's something to do with the Doctor. They've been reading the website.'' he replied.

Clive's wife came downstairs to shut the door, and was surprised to find that not only were Clive's latest 'nutters' two teenagers, one of them was a girl!

Once they had entered the shed, Clive began to explain. ''A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?'' he said pointing to a computer displaying his website.

''That's the one'' Jimmy replied.

''I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original...'' he said as he showed pictures of John F Kennedy's assassination.

''November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?''

''Could it have been his father?'' Olivia asked.

''Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend,'' he said as he produced a photo of the family standing alongside the Doctor, ''This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived.'' Jimmy and Olivia were becoming increasinly mesmerized in the Doctor.

''1883. Another Doctor'' he showed them a sketch of the Doctor, ''and look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion...''

''Who's that'' Jimmy asked.

''Death.''

''If the Doctor's back, if you two have seen him, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger, and if he's singled you out, then God help you.''

''But I still don't understand,'' Jimmy said, ''Who exactly is he?''

''I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world.'' Clive replied.

''Right, we'd better be off,'' Jimmy said, ''Thanks for the info Clive, email us if you find out anything else.'' He and Olivia walked out of the shed and out of Clive's house.

''That bloke's off his head'' Jimmy said to Olivia as they walked back down the street.

''He is'' she replied. The stuff he showed them at the start was interesting, but onehe started talking about aliens and immortals, it was clear that he would be of no help.

When they reached Joshua's car, Jimmy started speaking. ''I hate to admit it, but you were right. The bloke is a complete loony.'' Jimmy and Olivia entered the car.

''I'm starving'' Olivia muttered.

''So am I.'' Jimmy agreed, ''Can we pick something up to eat, Dad?''

''Of course.'' his father replied, sounding a lot more excited than usual.

Joshua had taken them to the first restaurant he could find and remained mostly silent while they made conversation.

''So what did your parents do about you walking out of school?'' Jimmy asked.

''Nothing really. I'm not allowed on my phone, butthat's pretty much it.'' Olivia replied.

''Is that it? You're parents are nice!'' he joked.

''What about you?''

''Well, considering that as well as walking out of school, I beat Ian up and broke Alice's glasses, I'm not in my Mum's good books right now.''

''What's she done?''

''I'm not allowed out for a week, not allowed on my computer or watch telly either.''

''Your mum's strict!''

''Very.''

''Ian and Alice hate you even more than they did before.''

''I hate them too. Ian's just a stupid prick who thinks he is the hardest kid around, and Alice is a stuck up, spoiled bitch whose parents have probably never said 'no' to in her entire life.''

''You're harsh!''

''Well, It's true. And the rest of the people you three hang around with are just as bad.''

''They're not that bad, really.'' Olivia said, though she did not sound convinced about this herself.

''So where did you meet this 'Doctor'?'' Joshua suddenly said.

''Can we not talk about him?'' Jimmy said wearily. Although they were both very curious about the Doctor, they realised that Clive may be right about the Doctor being dangerous, considering that he had blown up a building the first time he met Jimmy.

''Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?''

''Don't worry, Dad.''

''What was he doing there?''

''I really don't want to talk about it.''

''But you can trust me, 'lad/son/boy/mate/lad','' he pronounced the last fivewords in a_ very_ creepy way, ''You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you. Because that's all I really want to do, 'lad/son/boy/mate/lad'.''

''Why do you keep saying that?'' Olivia asked, growing increasingly frightened.

A waiter arrived at the table ''Your champagne.'', none of the three even bothered to look up.

''We didn't order any champagne'' Joshua said, before continuing ''Where's the Doctor?''

The waiter turned to Olivia, ''Madam, your champagne.''

''It's not ours. I'm underage anyway.'' she said, still not looking up.

''I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?'', Joshua said, now sounding angry.

''Doesn't anybody want this champagne?'' the waiter asked.

''Look, we didn't order any ch-'' Joshua looked up and saw that this waiter was in fact the Doctor, holding a bottle of champagne!

''Ah, gotcha!'' Joshua said.

''Don't mind me, I'm just toasting a nice father-son moment. ON THE HOUSE'' he shouted, before shaking the bottle heavily and releasin the cork, which went flying right into Joshua's head, only for him to spit it right out.

''Anyway,'' Joshua said, as he turned his hand into a sharp weapon. He began swinging for the Doctor. Olivia screamed and backed away along with Jimmy. However, The Doctor grabbed Joshua and pulled his plastic head off.

''Don't think that's gonna stop me!'' the plastic Joshua's head said as his body started smashing things up. Jimmy hit the fire alarm and shouted ''Everyone out, now!'' and ushering all the customers and staff outside.

The Doctor, still carrying the Plastic Joshua's head, ran out of the restaurant along with Jimmy and Olivia. He sealed the door with the tube-like device he used on the lift before, while Jimmy ran to the gate, only to find that it was padlocked.

''Use that tube thing to open the gate!'' Olivia suggested.

''It's called a sonic screwdrier. Nah, lets go in here.'' he replied, walking into a blue phone box identical to the one they had seen near the school.

''You can't hide inside a wooden box!'' Jimmy said.

The plastic Joshua's body was destroying the sealed door, they needed to get away from here! Jimmy and Olivia realised that the only way to survive this was to trust the Doctor, so together they stepped into the blue box, and what they saw next would change their lives completely.

'It's not possible' Jimmy thought to himself. Olivia was thinking exactly the same thing. They both stepped outside, walking all around the box to see if this was in any way physically possible. That second, the plastic Joshua smashed through the door, and Jimmy and Olivia ran back into the boxin order to get away.

They both marvelled at the sight before them. This police phone box was bigger than the inside! They were inside the box, yet they were in a huge, spacious room.

''Could that thing follow us?'' Olivia asked, concerned about the plastic Joshua following them into this place.

The Doctor replied ''The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, both of you shut up a minute.''

He started to explain what he was doing. ''You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source.'' He realised that they were probably ery confused right now. ''Right. Where do you want to start?''

''The inside is bigger than the outside.'' Jimmy stated.

''Yes''

''Are you alien?'' Olivia questioned.

''Yes I am. It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.''

''Oh my God'' she said, almost bursting into tears.

''Did they kill my Dad?'' Jimmy asked.

''Ah. I didn't think of that.''

''That's my Dad, you prick! Those plastic people made some copy of him, you pulled his head off, and now he's fucking melting!'' The Doctor panicked at this, turning to the TARDIS console and seeing the plastic head melt.

''Oh, no, no, no, no, no!'' He started up the machinery, ''Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!'' The machinery stopped and the Doctor ran out of the door. Jimmy and Olivia followed him outside, only to find that they were on the other side of the city!

''I lost the signal, I got so close.'' The Doctor said.

''We'e moved. How does that work?'' Olivia enquired.

''Disappears there and reappears here. Neither of you would understand.

''What about the bodyof that plastic thing?''she said.

''It melted with the head. Are you gonna witter on all night''.

''I'll have to tell my Gran'' Jimmy mused to himself. The Doctor looked at him, confused.

''My Dad! I'll have to tell Gran he's dead. And you just forgot him AGAIN!''

''Look, if I did forget your father, it's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?''

''If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from up north?'' Olivia questioned.

''Lots of planets have a north.'' he replied.

''What does this living plastic thing want with us?'' Jimmy asked.

''It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!

''Is there any way of stopping it?''

The Doctor produced a small tube of liquid. ''Anti-Plastic'' he explained, ''But first I have to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?

''Hide what? Jimmy asked

''The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.''

''What does it look like?'' Olivia asked.

''Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge metal circular structure. Like a dish. Like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely inisible.'' Olivia and Jimmy both noticed something that was round and massive, and 'slap bang in the middle of London', namely the London Eye, which was right behind the Doctor. The two teenagers started staring at the vast wheel behind him.

''What?'' he asked, not realizing what they were looking at. They indicated to behind him, and he looked behind but still didn't get it.

''What?''

They again indicated to the ast wheel behind him, but he just wasn't getting it.

''What is it? What?''

He took one last look behind him, and finally realised what the two teens were getting at.

''Oh.'' He smiled, ''Fantastic!'' and soon, the three of them were running across Westminster Bridge towards the London Eye.

Once they had crossed the bridge, the Doctor started to speak. ''Think of it. Plastic. All over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables. Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.

Olivia took a look below, noticing a manhole. ''What about down here?'' she suggested. The Doctor and Jimmy came to have a look.

''Looks good to me.'' he said, and Jimmy nodded in agreement. They ran down and the Doctor opened the manhole cover, revealing bright red light inside. The trio entered the manhole into a room with lots of chains. They went through a door and a staircase to enter a chamber with a vat of what appeared to be thick, red liquid.

''The Nestene Consciousness,'' the Doctor explained, ''That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.''

''Can't you just throw in your Anti-Plastic and leave?'' Olivia asked.

''I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.'' the Doctor replied. He then proceeded to address the creature directly.

''I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the shadow proclamation. The creature growled at him.

''Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?''

Jimmy spotted someone on the lower levels, and soon realised that it was his father. He ran down there followed by Olivia. ''Dad!''

''Alright, lad. Listen, what are you doing here? That thing down there's alive!''

''Doctor, they kept him alive!''

''Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.'' The Doctor replied.

''And you never said.'' Olivia commented. The three of them walked back to the higher levels.

The Doctor walked downwards until he was on a platform directly above the vat.

''Am I addressing the Conscioussness?'' he asked. The consciousness simply growled at him.

''Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?'' The creature released another growl, this time angrier.

''Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights!'' Followed by another roar, the Doctor finally lost patience.

''I AM TALKING!'' he shouted, silencing the consciousness.

''This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.''

Two of the plastic Auton dummies came up behind him. ''Doctor!'' Olivia shouted. But it was two late, as they had already grabbed him. One of them drew the Anti-Plastic from his pocket. The consciousness roared angrily.

''That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it.'' he tried to assure the consciousness, butwasmet with another deafening roar.

''I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not.'' The creature continued to growl and shriek.

''What do you mean?'' the Doctor asked as a door opened to reveal the TARDIS.

''No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship.'' The creature shrieked loudly.

''That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!'' The Consciousness began to move around uncontrollably.

''What's it doing?'' Jimmy asked.

''It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified it as superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, all of you! Just leg it now!''

Jimmy turned to Olivia. ''Can I borrow your phone?'' he asked. She nodded and handed her mobile phone to him. He dialled his mother's number.

''Mum?''

''Ah, Jimmy. I phoned home, and it turns you've decided to go out. Didn't I say you were not to go out for the whole week? she ranted.

''Where are you, Mum?''

''I'm still in town. Just finishing off the shopping.''

''Mum, go home!''

''Don't go telling me what to do! You're in enough trouble as it is. Just get yourself home!' she shouted and hung up the phone.

''Fuck'' Jimmy shouted furiously, before giving Olivia back her phone.

A blast of energy came from the consciousness. ''It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!'' the Doctor shouted, as everything plastic began to come to life.

''Get out, all of you!'' Jimmy realised the stairs had gone, but Olivia ran up to the TARDIS followed by Jimmy and Joshua. However, it needed a key to open. Jimmy paced around looking for a possible escape, when he noticed something. He grabbed an axe, and used it to release one of the chains from the wall. He was never an athletic person, but he figured he could pull this off. He ran out with the chain and swung forward, kicking the two dummies into the vat, and also tipping the Anit-Plastic in, which immediately began to affect the consciousness. He immediately swung back to safety.

''Now we're in trouble!'' the Doctor said with a smirk. The signal stopped and the plastic life began to die. The Doctor, Jimmy, Olivia and Joshua all boarded the TARDIS and departed as the room exploded.

The TARDIS materialised in an alleyway and the three humans exited followed by the Doctor.

''Can I use your phone again?'' Jimmy asked Olivia. She handed it to him and he one again called his mother.

''Jimmy! Did you manage to get back to the house? There were these plastic things! They had guns and every-'' Jimmy chuckled and ended the call.

''Nestene Consciousness? Easy!'' The Doctor said with a grin on his face.

''Mate, you would be dead if it wasn't for us.'' Jimmy replied.

''Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then. I'll be off, unless, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.''

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Joshua asked, concerned.

''What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.''

''Is it always this dangerous?'' Jimmy asked.

''Yeah!'' the Doctor replied.

''I can't. I have family and friends here. I can't just leave them.'' Olivia said.

''And I've got to my Mum and brother, not to mention this one here.''Jimmy said, pointing at his father.

''OK. See you around.'' the Doctor said, trying not to show the sadness in his voice. He stepped back into the TARDIS, and it disappeared.

Jimmy, Olivia and Joshua started to leave, only to hear the sound of the TARDIS again. They turned around to see the ship appear before them once more. The Doctor stepped out. ''By the way, did I mention, It also travels in time.''

Jimmy turned to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Thanks for everything, Dad.''

He then turned around and began walking towards the TARDIS. Olivia stared at him for a moment, before she too made her decision and began running after Jimmy. Together they entered the time-travelling spaceship to begin the adventure of a lifetime.

**Authors notes: Well, that's episode one folks. What did you think? Was it good, Ok, terrible?Was it so bad that I should never write again? Please reiew and tell me what you think. Ideas for thestory and constructive criticism always welcome.**


	2. The End of the World part 1

''Right then, Jimmy and Olivia, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?'' The Doctor said eagerly.

Jimmy considered for a moment. ''Forwards.'' he said, and Olivia gave a nod of agreement.

''How far?'' the Doctor asked.

''A hundred years.'' Olivia suggested. The Doctor began working the TARDIS machinery.

''There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century.'' he said.

''Cool!'' Jimmy said.

''That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?''

''Oh yeah!'' Jimmy said excitedly. The Doctor again worked the TARDIS.

''Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire.''

''You think you're really cool, don't you.'' Olivia said with a grin on her face.

''I am!'' the Doctor countered.

''Yeah, you wish''.

''Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!'' he said and began to work the TARDIS again. When it finally landed, Jimme eagerly asked ''Where are we?''

The Doctor gestured for them to go and see for themselves. Jimmy and Olivia walked out the doors happily, only to enter a futuristic looking room. The Doctor followed them outside as they went down a small starcase. A shutter descended to reveal that they were in orbit of the Earth. The Doctor began to speak.

''You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day...Hold on.'' He looked at his wristwatch, only for the sun to flare and turn red ''...this is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.'' he finished.

They began to walk through the space station. As they did so, the tannoy announced ''Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine.''

''Doctor, are most of these 'guests' aliens?'' Jimmy asked.

''Yeah'' the Doctor replied.

''And what are they doing on this spaceship thing?'' Olivia asked.

''It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn.'' he said as he used the Sonic Screwdriver on a panel on the wall.

''Why?''

''Fun!''

They entered a large room. ''Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich.'' the Doctor clarified.

''But doesn't the sun expanding take thousands of years, though? Jimmy asked.

''Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?'' he pointed, ''Gravity satellites holding back the sun.''

''How long's it got left?'' Olivia asked.

''About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted.'' the Doctor replied, sounding a bit too excited.

''So what, are you just gonna run in and save the Earth?'' Jimmy asked.

''I'm not saving it. Time's up.'' he replied.

''But aren't there people down there?'' Jimmy asked, concerned.

''It's empty. They're all gone. No one left.'' he replied.

At that moment, a blue skinned man walked towards them. ''Who the hell are you?'' he bellowed.

''Oh, that's nice, thanks'' the Doctor snarked.

''But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now!'' the blue man said.

''That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look.'' he said, flashing his psychic paper at the man, ''There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one and two. I'm the Doctor, this is Jimmy Greaver and Olivia Alison. They're my plus one. Is that all right?'' he asked.

''Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy.'' he said and walked away.

The Doctor showed his companions the apparently blank paper he had showed the blue man. ''The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time.'' he explained.

The blue man began to speak on a microphone. ''We have in attendance the Doctor, Jimmy Greaver, and Olivia Alison. Thank you. All staff to their positions.'' Several small blue men hurried out of the room. ''Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along.'' the blue man said.

''And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheem, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa.'' Three tree-like humanoids entered the room. Jimmy and Olivia were growing more and more surprised. ''There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you.'' he continued.

''Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon.'' A small blue alien sat on some kind of transporter entered. ''And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.'' A group of black robed figures entered. The blue man continued to announce names as the Forest of Cheem walked up to the Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia. One of them, Jabe spoke to them. ''The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather.'' She handed them a small potted plant. The Doctor searched himself for gifts. Realising he had none, he came up with something else.

''I give you in return air from my lungs.''. He breathed gently on Jabe.

''How intimate.'' she said.

''There's more where that came from.''

''I bet there is.''

The Blue Man spoke once again. ''From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe.'' An enormous head contained in a tank entered the room. The Moxx of Balhoon came up to the Doctor.

''The Moxx of Balhoon!'' the Doctor said excitedly.

''My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas.'' the Moxx said before spitting in Jimmy's face, causing Olivia to giggle. Jimmy frustratedly wiped the saliva off his face.

''Thank you very much.'' the Doctor said to the Moxx.

Next were the Adherants of the Repeated Meme.

''Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs.'' He breathed at them. One of them handed the Doctor a large silver ball.

''A gift of peace in all good faith.'' it said.

The blue man spoke up. ''And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.'' A piece of what appeared to be human skin stretched out on a frame glided into the room.

''Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me.'' she said and the two men behind her sprayed her with some kind of moisturiser. ''Truly, I am the last Human.'' she continued, ''My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines.'' Jimmy and Olivia had walked to behind her to see how thin she was.

''And here, another rarity.'' Cassandra continued as an old-fashioned juke box was wheeled in. ''According to the archives, this was called an iPod.'' Jimmy and Olivia both scoffed at that. ''It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!'' They started playing Tainted Love by Soft Cell.

''Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes.'' the blue man said.

Olivia was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all this, and headed somewhere else to get some piece and quiet. Jimmy followed closely after to make sure she was all right. The Doctor made to go after them but was stopped by Jabe. ''Doctor?'' she said, before scanning him with a strange device. ''Thank you'' she said, and he continued after his companions.

Olivia entered an empty room followed by Jimmy. ''Are you alright?'' Jimmy asked.

''Yeah, it's all just a bit shocking. All the aliens and things.'' she replied.

A blue skinned woman - clearly of the same species as the blue man they saw earlier - came towards them.

''Sorry. Are we allowed to be in here?'' Jimmy asked.

''You have to give us permission to talk.'' she replied.

''You have permission.'' Olivia said.

''Thank you. And, no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere.'' the woman replied.

''What's your name?'' Jimmy asked.

''Raffalo.''

''Raffalo?'' Olivia questioned.

''Yes, miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water.'' Raffalo said.

''Where are you from?'' Olivia asked.

''Crespallion.'' Raffalo replied.

''Is that your home planet?'' Jimmy asked.

''No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six.'' she explained. ''And where are you two from? If you don't mind me asking.''

''We're from...a long way away'' Jimmy said, thinking about how far he was from home at the moment. ''Anyway, don't let us keep you.'' he said.

''Thank you. And er, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate.'' Olivia and Jimmy both smiled and nodded. ''See you later.'' Olivia said, and the two teens walked away. They went into another room and began talking to each other while Olivia absentmindedly played with the silver ball.

''All this stuff is weird, yeah, but I've had the most fun here that I've ever had in my life.'' Jimmy said to Olivia who nodded, and set down the silver ball behind her. Neither of them noticed it open up to reveal a robotic spider...

**Author's notes: I decided to do each episode across a few chapters rather than dedicating a single chapter to each episode. Hope you enjoyed this one guys. Again, please review and tell me what you think. As always, ideas and constructive criticism welcome.**


	3. The End of the World part 2

The Doctor walked up to see the little blue men carrying the TARDIS away. ''Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches.'' he instructed. One of them walked up to the Doctor and handed him a parking ticket which read 'Have a nice day' on it.

He walked away to find Jimmy and Olivia. He came to a door and asked ''Are you two in there?'' The door opened to reveal Olivia sat on the stairs with Jimmy standing.

''So what do you think, then?'' he asked.

''It's weird!'' Jimmy replied.

''Never seen anything like it in my life.'' Olivia added.

''Where are you from, Doctor?'' Jimmy asked out of curiosity.

The Doctor looked away, it still pained him to think of Gallifrey. ''All over the place.'' he simply said.

''One thing I don't understand is why do they all speak English?'' Olivia questioned.

''They don't, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates.'' he explained.

''What? Your ship gets inside people's heads?'' Jimmy asked, surprised. The Doctor nodded.

''What planet are you from?'' Jimmy questioned.

''It doesn't matter.'' he replied, his face falling. ''Earth death in 2o minutes'' the tannoy called.

''Wish I could phone home right now.'' Olivia joked, taking her phone out of her pocket. The Doctor turned to her.

''With a little bit of jiggery pokery.'' he said as he worked on her phone.

''Cool words'' Jimmy muttered.

''Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?'' the Doctor joked.

''A* in it, mate!'' Jimmy snarked. The Doctor finished with Olivia's phone and gave it back to her. ''There you go.'' he said.

Olivia tested to see if it worked. She called her home.

''Hello?'' her mother, Molly answered.

''Mum?''

''Hello, love! You alright? Out with your friends?''

''Err, yeah.'' Olivia lied. ''Is Dad OK?''

''Yeah, he'll be back from work soon.''

''I'm just calling to say I might be late home.'' Olivia said.

''Alright then. Bye sweetheart.'' Molly said and ended the call.

''Did I just call back 5 billion years?'' Olivia asked.

''Yeah. You should see the bill!'' the Doctor joked.

Suddenly, the space station jolted violently. ''That's not supposed to happen'' the Doctor noted. He lead his two companions back to the main room.

''That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that.'' he explained to them. He saw Jabe coming over. ''What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?'' he asked.

''It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me.'' Jabe replied.

''Where's the engine room?'' he asked.

''I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your friends.'' she said.

''You two coming?'' he asked Jimmy and Olivia.

''I might just stay here'' Olivia replied. ''What about you?'' she asked Jimmy.

''I'll stay with you'' he replied.

The Doctor offered Jabe his arm. ''I'm all yours.'' he said. She took his arm and they walked off.

''Earth Death in 15 minutes'' the tannoy announced.

''Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?'' the Doctor asked Jabe as they made their way through maintenance.

''There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind.'' The Steward was obviously the blue man from earlier.

''You mean the computer? But who controls that?'' he asked.

''The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another.''

''But there's no one from the Corporation on board?''

''They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong.'' she explained.

''Unsinkable.'' he quipped.

''If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate.'' she said.

''You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?''

''I'm afraid not.''

''Fantastic'' he said.

''I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?'' she asked, confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassandra observed the Earth below along with Olivia and Jimmy.

''Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun.'' she said.

''I don't understand, what happened to all the Humans?'' Jimmy asked.

''They say mankind has touched every star in the sky.'' she replied.

''So all that stuff about being the last human?'' Olivia questioned.

''Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels.'' she replied in disgust.

''And what about you?'' Jimmy asked.

''I kept myself pure.''

''How many operations did you have?'' Olivia asked.

''Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out.''

''Not in a million years!'' Olivia replied, disgusted at the so-called 'Human' in front of her.

''Honestly, it doesn't hurt.'' Cassandra said.

''No, but it's disgusting!'' Jimmy replied.

''Oh, well. What do you know.''

Jimmy finally lost patience. ''We were both born on that planet, Cassandra, so really WE are the last humans in this room. You're just a stretched out piece of fucking skin. Just look at what you've done to yourself.'' Jimmy said before storming away, Olivia following in his wake.

* * *

The Doctor continued through the maintenance duct with Jabe.

''So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?'' he questioned.

''Respect for the Earth.'' she replied simply. The Doctor was not buying it.

''Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions.'' he said.

''Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions.''

''In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land.'' he pointed out.

''All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest.'' she explained.

He came to a screen which said ''Welcome to Platform One.'' He began to work on it with the Sonic Screwdriver, only for 'access denied' to come up.

''And what about your ancestry, Doctor?'' Jabe asked, ''Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am.'' She placed a hand on his arm. He put his hand over hers, and a single tear fell from his eye. He finally managed to get the door open, and they entered a room filled with vast fans.

''Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?'' he noted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Olivia walked through the corridors of Platform One, only to bump into the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. Two of the Adherents stepped forward and hit them with weapons, knocking them out and dragging their unconscious forms away.

* * *

''Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro.'' the Doctor said. ''Gotcha'' he said as he opened up a panel, only for a robotic spider to crawl out and scuttle up the wall. ''What the hell's that?'' the Doctor asked.

''Is it part of the 'retro'?'' Jabe asked.

''I don't think so. Hold on.'' he replied. He used the Sonic Screwdriver on it, only for Jabe to pull it down with some kind of Lasso.

''Hey, nice liana!'' he complimented.

''Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public.''

''Don't worry, I won't tell anybody.'' he promised. ''Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?' he said as he studied the spider.

''What does it do?'' Jabe asked.

''Sabotage'' he replied.

''Earth death in 10 minutes.'' the tannoy announced.

''And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on.'' he said as he led her out of the room. They came to a door which lots of the little blue men had gathered outside. The corridor was filled with smoke. Bright light was glaring through the glass panel. He used the Sonic on the panel.

''Sun filter rising'' the computer said.

''Is the Steward in there?'' Jabe asked.

''You can smell him. Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend.'' he said before running off.

Jimmy opened his eyes. 'What happened?' he thought to himself. He saw that Olivia was still unconscious and was about to try and wake her only for the computer to start speaking.

''Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.'' The sun started to burn the room.

''LET US OUT!'' Jimmy shouted. Olivia began to wake up.

''Let us out!'' she screamed as the sunlight descended towards them. Jimmy and Olivia were about to be burnt to death...

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ooh, what's gonna happen? Granted, if you've seen the episode, you probably already know, but it's the thought that counts ;). Please Review!**


	4. The End of the World part 3

The Doctor ran to the room where the Sun Filter was descending. He began working on a panel on the door. ''Anyone in there?'' he asked.

''Let us out!'' Jimmy shouted.

''Oh, well, it would be you.'' the Doctor said.

''Get this door open!'' Olivia screamed.

''Hold on. Give us two ticks.'' He managed to reverse the sun filter.

''Sun filter rising'' the computer announced, and Jimmy and Olivia sighed in relief. However, this did not last long, and the sun filter again began to descend.

''Just what we need. The computer's getting clever.'' the Doctor said worriedly. ''It's fighting back!''

Jimmy and Olivia both ran down the stairs and lay down on the floor to avoid being burned alive by the sunlight. The Doctor finally managed to reverse the sun filter, but the lock had been burnt, locking Jimmy and Olivia in the room.

''The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there!'' he said and ran off.

The Doctor ran to the main room where everyone was discussing the metal spiders. He took the dead spider out of Jabe's hand.

''Summon the Steward.'' the Moxx suggested.

''I'm afraid the Steward is dead.'' Jabe replied, causing outcry.

''Who killed him?'' the Moxx asked.

''This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe.'' Cassandra said. ''He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face.'' The Face of Boe shook his head in denial.

''Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board.'' the Doctor said, having modified the spider. ''Let's send him back to master.''

He put the spider on the floor, and it scuttled around the room, briefly lingering near Cassandra, before scuttling towards the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

''The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!'' Cassandra said.

''That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it...'' the Doctor said as he walked towards the Adherents. One of them tried to hit him, but he grabbed it's arm and ripped it right off. ''...A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea.'' He ripped out one of the wires coming from the arm causing all the Adherents to collapse.

''Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker.'' he explained. ''Go on, Jimbo. Go home.'' he said to the spider, giving it a little nudge and making it star moving again. This time it went towards Cassandra.

''I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed.'' she taunted. ''At arms!''

Cassandra's two assistant's raised their spray guns at the Doctor.

''What are you going to do, moisturise me?'' he challenged.

''With acid.'' she replied, ''Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face.''

''Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?'' the Doctor pointed out.

''I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous.'' she replied.

''Five billion years and it still comes down to money.'' he said, disgusted.

''Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not those two freaky little kids of yours.''

This angered the Doctor ''They're my friends.'' he replied.

''Arrest her, the infidel'' the Moxx cut in.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."

"Earth Death in 3 minutes." the tannoy said.

''And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn." Cassandra taunted.

''Then you'll burn with us," Jabe pointed out.

''Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but...I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate!" the space station jolted, "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband," she chuckled, "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings..." She and her assistants teleported away.

"Heat levels rising." the tannoy announced.

''Reset the computer!" the Moxx shouted.

"Only the Steward would know how.'' Jabe replied.

''No," the Doctor began, "We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on!" the Doctor and Jabe made their way out of the room and he said to the others, "You lot, just chill!"

The Doctor and Jabe ran to the Ventilation Chamber. ''"Oh," he moaned, "And guess where the switch is." It was on the other side of the massive fans. He pulled a lever causing the fans to slow down, only for them to speed up again when he let go. Jabe pulled the lever and held it down.

"You can't!" he said, "The heat's going to vent through this place."

"I know," she replied.

"Jabe, you're made of wood."

"Then stop wasting time. Time Lord."

He smiled, silently thanking her. He dodged through the first fan and looked worriedly at the second. He looked back at Jabe who was clearly straining. He dodged past the second fan. Jabe screamed as she started to burn. The Doctor looked back in horror. The fans returned to full speed. The Doctor unsuccessfully tried to step through.

The tannoy announced ''Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five''. He finally stepped through the fan. Realising he had made it through, he ran to the switch and activated it.

''RAISE SHIELDS!'' he shouted. The shield reactivated seconds before the planet exploded.

* * *

Jimmy and Olivia had almost been burned alive in the locked room. Thankfully, the shields returned before they were hurt. They made their way to the main room only to find it in chaos. The Moxx was dead and others were injured. The Doctor returned to the room, nodding at Jimmy and Olivia, who watched him go and speak to Coffa and Lute. Jabe clearly hadn't made it through the incident. After speaking to them, he went back to his friends.

''Are you OK?'' Jimmy asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, though really he was absolutely enraged at Cassandra and all the pain and dearg that she caused, "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through 5,000 degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby," he stormed over to the ostrich egg and broke it open to reveal a small teleportation device, "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," he reversed the feed and Cassandra returned to Platform One.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces…" she gloated before realising where she was.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"The Last Human," he said in disgust.

"So…" she said, growing scared, "You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er...the human club."

''People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them!" he said angrily.

"That depends on your definition of 'people.' And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile and cry and flutter..."

"And creak?"

"And what?"

"Creak!" he said, smirking, "You're creaking." The noise became louder.

''What?" she gasped in fear, "Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

''You raised the temperature." he pointed out.

''Have pity!" she screamed, but the Doctor knew that this must have been as terrified as Jimmy and Olivia and everyone else on this space station was when she tried to burn them alive, "Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!"

"Everything has its time and everything dies." he said coldly.

''I'M TOO YOUNG!'' Cassandra screamed before exploding, sending flesh and blood flying all over the room. The Doctor began to walk out of the room, Jimmy and Olivia following in his wake.

* * *

"Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance." the tannoy said.

The Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia stood inside and empty room looking over the remains of the destroyed Earth.

''That's our planet,'' Jimmy said mournfully. ''It's all gone.''

''Come with me.'' the Doctor said, and he led them back to the TARDIS and took them to Earth in their time. They walked out to see the busy street, teeming with life, they could never have imagined it would all be gone one day.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." the Doctor said sadly. He decided now it would be time to open up to his new friends.

"My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust… before it's time."

''How did it happen?'' Olivia asked.

"There was a war and we lost." he replied, not wanting to think about those memories.

''What about the others?'' Jimmy questioned.

''I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

''There's us.'' Olivia said, looking at him truthfully.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" he asked. He did not want them to leave, but they were so young and he didn't want to put them in danger.

Before either of them could answer, they all noticed the smell of chips.

''Can you smell chips?'' Olivia asked.

''Yeah!'' the Doctor laughed.

''I fancy some chips.'' she said.

''Me too.'' the Doctor replied.

''And me.'' Jimmy added.

''Right, chips it is, and you're paying.'' Olivia commanded with a smirk.

''No money.'' the Doctor replied.

''Neither have I.''

They both looked at Jimmy. He searched his pockets and found some money.

''Typical, making me pay!'' he said, mock-glaring at them before laughing. ''You both owe me for this!'' he continued as they walked towards a nearby chip shop.

They ordered at the counter and sat at the table. ''So, are you two staying then?'' the Doctor asked.

''Yeah.'' Jimmy said. Olivia nodded as well.

After their food was given, they began to eat.

''Doctor.'' Jimmy said. the Time Lord looked up.

''Can you tell us more about your planet?'' The Doctor fondly remembered his home, his childhood.

''It was called Gallifrey,'' the Doctor told them, ''in the constellation of Kasterborous. Beautiful place. The sky wasn't like here. It was burnt orange. The main city was contained inside a glass dome. 'The citadel of the Time Lords' they called it. Fantastic. The mountains were endless and beautiful. I had this friend as a child, he and I used to run across the red grass all day.'' he said, not wanting to tell them what had happened to his 'friend'. He continued telling them about his former home until they had all finished their meal, and after that they headed back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Once they returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor sensed that his companions were both tired.

''You two should get some sleep.'' he said.

''Is there anywhere to sleep?'' Jimmy questioned.

''That one's easy,'' the Doctor replied, ''since you're both intending to stay, the Tardis will have made you a room. We've just got to find it.'' He led them through corridors, pointing out various facilities on the TARDIS, with a kitchen, a wardrobe, a garden, and a library - which apparently had a swimming pool within it - before they reached a particular door.

''The TARDIS tells me this is your room, Olivia.'' the Doctor said.

''Hang on. What do you mean the TARDIS 'tells you'?'' Jimmy asked, confused.

''It isn't just a ship, you know. This thing is alive. She's a living, thinking being.'' Both Jimmy and Olivia's eyes widened in surprise.

''Your rooms will be perfect for you,'' the Doctor explained, ''There'll be a wardrobe tailored to your clothing tastes, and everything else in the room is designed to accomodate you completely.''

Olivia entered her room and marveled at it. It was much like her room back home, albeit much bigger. It had a normal-sized bed, a large dressing table, and a bathroom at the back, and she opened a wardrobe to find it filled with designer clothing that would have been expensive on Earth.

''Cool!'' she said excitedly.

''What about my room?'' Jimmy said. The Doctor led him towards his room, which was a fair distance away from Olivia's.

Jimmy's room was of similar size to Olivia's, though it was designed quite differently. It had a bathroom at the back, a bed, and a wardrobe. Jimmy opened his wardrobe, but it was filled with plain clothing, though that made sense as Jimmy had no taste in brands or labels anyway. He noticed that there was a workstation similar to the one he had at home, but there was no computer on it. A pity. He was always interested in computers.

''Tell the TARDIS I said thank you.'' Jimmy said, only for an approving hum to echo through the ship.

''I'm gonna get some sleep.'' Jimmy told the Doctor. The Time Lord nodded and left the room. He walked past Olivia's room, and saw that she was also preparing to go to sleep.

''You going to sleep as well?'' he asked.

''Yeah. I'll see you in the morning.'' she replied. He nodded and shut the door.

The Doctor nodded and shut the door. He returned to the console room and took the TARDIS back into the time vortex. He pondered on his new companions. He could see that they were both good people and worthy of travelling in the TARDIS. They were his first companions after the Time War and he was glad he didn't have to wallow in loneliness. He allowed a smile to creep onto his face when he thought of the way Jimmy looked at Olivia. He obviously had feelings for her, but the Doctor wasn't sure she felt the same way. He didn't do domestic, so he would be better off not getting involved. Still, he was glad that after everything that happened in the war, he finally had someone to share his life with...

* * *

**Another episode completed. I think this one was a better read than my rendition of Episode 1. Still, it's the reader's opinion that counts! Please review and say what you think. **


	5. The Unquiet Dead Part 1

Olivia woke from a peaceful sleep. She rubbed her eyes and checked the clock. It had been 12 hours since she fell asleep. 'Haven't slept like that for years' she thought to herself. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and having a long, refreshing shower, she stepped out, got dressed, and spent a few minutes brushing her hair. The Doctor had shown her and Jimmy the TARDIS kitchens, so she knew where to go to grab some breakfast. She made her way through the corridor to the kitchen, only to find multitudes of food cupboards, all presumably containing different food items. She looked through all the cupboards to finally find one marked 'Earth cerial'. She smiled and opened it, only to find an absolutely vast collection of cerials. She looked through for ones she recognised, and finally found a box of Coco-Pops. She poured some into a bowl, before putting it under the machine marked 'milk' which dispensed the necessary amount of milk into the bowl. She sat at the table in the middle and began eating.

The Doctor walked into the kitchen, seeing Olivia eating her breakfast ''Morning.'' he said cheerily. Olivia smiled and nodded.

''Jimmy still asleep?'' he asked.

''I think so.'' she replied.

''Can't say I'm a fan of Earth cerial.'' the Doctor mused.

''Well that's cos you're an alien. You probably eat screws or something.'' she sniped.

''No, actually most of what I eat isn't much different from Earth food. Except pears. Pears are disgusting.'' he said. He then got an idea.

''Tell you what, go wake up Jimmy, I have an idea.'' Olivia walked to Jimmy's room and knocked on the door, waking him from his sleep.

''What is it?'' the boy said, annoyed at being woken up.

''The Doctor's doing something for breakfast,'' she explained.

''Give me 15 minutes,'' he replied. Olivia nodded and went back to the kitchen. ''He'll be 15 minutes,'' she told the Doctor who nodded.

''So what exactly are you doing?'' she asked him.

''Just watch,'' he replied with a grin. He then eagerly searched through the cupboards for ingredients - most of which looked alien - before throwing them together in a bowl and mixing them with a whisk. He then cut the mixture into precise cubes. At this point, Jimmy entered the room, having had a shower and got dressed.

''So what's so important that you had to wake me up for?'' Jimmy asked.

''Try this,'' the Doctor replied, handing him one of the cube-shaped thing he had been making. Jimmy took a bite out of it. It was unlike anything he had ever eaten before, but it was nice.

''This is good! What is it?'' Jimmy asked.

''It was a delicacy back on my home planet. The TARDIS is capable of producing most food items in the Universe, but obviously she specialises in Gallifreyan food. Little piece of home.'' he mused.

* * *

After breakfast was over, the Doctor suggested they go somewhere else, having the perfect place in mind. However, the TARDIS was moving violently through the Time Vortex.

''Hold that one down!'' the Doctor commanded Jimmy.

''I am holding that one down!'' Jimmy replied.

''Well, hold them BOTH down!'' he shouted.

''I'M holding the other one!'' Olivia shouted.

''Are you sure this is gonna work?'' Jimmy questioned.

''Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?''

''Sounds alright I s'pose,'' Jimmy said.

''Here we go!'' the Time Lord said as he sent the TARDIS hurtling through the Vortex.

By the time they landed, they were all on the floor laughing.

''That was intense,'' Olivia said.

''You're telling me! Are you two alright?''

''I'm OK,'' Olivia said.

''Me too,'' Jimmy added.

''I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth - Naples - December 24th, 1860.'' the Doctor said eagerly.

''What? It's Christmas?'' Jimmy said with a smile on his face. The Doctor nodded and Jimmy and Olivia started to walk towards the door.

''Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?'' the Doctor said.

''1860'' Olivia replied.

''If you two go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, especially you, Barberella!'' he said looking at Olivia, ''You've both got wardobes in your rooms, but the main one's through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!'' he commanded as his companions quickly left to get changed.

This wardrobe was absolutely vast, and it appeared to have clothing for literally every occasion. Jimmy searched through a wide variety of Victorian style suits, until he found one that he liked. It had a black suit jacket with matching trousers, along with a black waistcoat and victorian bow tie. He quickly changed into it and went back to the console room.

''Finely dressed, Jimmy boy!'' the Doctor said, causing a grin from his companion. Olivia then entered the room wearing a beautiful black dress with a scarf. Jimmy's mouth hung open.

''Don't laugh! Either of you!'' Olivia said.

''You look beauti-'' Jimmy started to say before stopping himself, causing Olivia to giggle. The Doctor shook his head. Jimmy was desperately trying to keep his feelings secret.

Jimmy quickly changed the subject ''Aren't you gonna change, Doctor.''

''I've changed my jumper! Come on!'' he said as he started to lead them out.

''Wait, can we get this one? You lead us out last time.'' Olivia said. The Doctor nodded, and Jimmy and Olivia stepped out with the Doctor following.

"Ready for this? Here we go. History." he said eagerly as the three walked off. After walking around for a while, the Doctor purchased a newspaper to confirm the time and place.

''I got the flight a bit wrong,'' he admitted.

''It doesn't matter.'' Olivia replied They were still clearly in the Victorian era, so she didn't really care if he was a few years off.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

''I really don't mind,'' Jimmy said.

''And it's not Naples.''

''Doctor, we really don't care,'' Olivia assured him.

''It's Cardiff.'' the Doctor finished, causing both his companions to pause.

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from inside a nearby theater, causing the Doctor to grin.

''That's more like it!'' he said and started running towards the commotion.

After finally managing to push through all the screaing people, the Doctor, Jimmy and Olivia saw some kind of gaseous being float around.

''Fantastic.'' the Doctor said to himself. He approached a man.

''Did you see where it came from?'' he asked.

''Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!'' the man replied bitterly, confusing the Doctor.

''Oi! Leave her alone!'' Jimmy shouted as he saw two people dragging the old woman away, ''I'll get them!'' he said.

''Be careful!'' the Doctor said. He started to speak to the man.

"Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way."

''Doctor? You look more like a navy." the man replied, causing Olivia to giggle.

''What's wrong with this jumper?'' he asked indignantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy caught up the people dragging the old lady away.

''What the hell are you doing?'' he asked the young woman.

''Oh, it's such a tragedy, sir. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary.'' the young woman said nervously. Jimmy shoved her out of the way and felt the old woman's head.

''She's dead,'' he confirmed, ''What have you done?'' At that moment, an elderly man snuck up behind Jimmy and shoved a chloroform rag in his nose until he passed out.

* * *

The gas creature flew into one of the gas lamps.

''Gas! It's made of Gas!'' the Doctor said excitedly. He and Olivia ran out of the building, only to see a young woman putting an unconscious Jimmy into a Hearse.

''Jimmy!'' he shouted as the Hearse sped off down the street. The bearded man started to speak.

''You're not escaping me, sir! What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?''

''Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks.'' he replied nonchalantly. He saw a nearby carriage.

''Oi, you! Follow that hearse!'' he said before jumping into the carriage along with Olivia.

"You can't do that, sir!" the man said.

''Why not?''

"I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach."

''Well, get in then!'' the Doctor said and pulled the man in as the coach sped off after the hearse.

"Everything in order, Mr. Dickens?" the coach driver asked.

"No!" the man, Dickens, replied, "It is not!"

The Doctor turned to the man. 'Is it him' he thought to himself.

"What did he say?" the Doctor asked.

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humor-"

"Dickens?"

''Yes''

''Charles Dickens?''

''Yes!''

''THE Charles Dickens?''

''No way!'' Olivia exclaimed.

''Shall I remove the girl and the gentleman, sir?'' the Driver asked. Before Charles could reply the Doctor spoke.

''Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?''

''A Christmas Carol?''

''No, no, no, the one with the trains... The Signal Man, that's it, terrifying! The best short story ever written! You're a genius!'' he said, causing Charles to smile.

''We had to do some of his stuff in school.'' Olivia recalled out loud.

''You want me to get rid of them, sir?'' the Driver asked again.

''Er, no, I think they can stay.'' he replied

''Honestly, Charles - can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan!'' the Doctor said.

''...what? A big what?''

''Fan! Number One Fan, that's me.''

''How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?''

''No, it means 'Fanatic', devoted to,'' he explained, ''Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what was that about?! Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit.''

''I thought you said you were my fan.'' Charles said.

''Ah, well, if you can't take criticism... go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, come on, faster!'' he urged the driver.

''Who exactly IS in that hearse?'' Charles asked.

''Our friend. He's only 15, and it's my fault. He's in my care, and now He's in danger,'' the Doctor said. Olivia nodded as he spoke.

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!" Charles said.

''Attaboy, Charlie." the Doctor smiled. Olivia shook her head at how much of a fanboy he was being.

"Nobody calls me Charlie," he remarked.

''The ladies do." the Doctor replied.

''How do you know that?'' Charles inquired.

"I told you, I'm your number one…"

"Number one fan."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, we're into **_**The Unquiet Dead**_**. Rewatching this episode in order to do this was interesting as I haven't watched it in quite a long while. **

**Also, as well as AUing all the episodes, I'm thinking of including one or two 'original' adventures. More on that in next chapter's AN's.**


	6. The Unquiet Dead part 2

The old man and the young woman carried the unconscious Jimmy into the Chapel of Rest and set him down.

''The poor boy's still alive, sir! What're we going to do with him?'' the woman asked.

''I don't know! I didn't plan any of this, did I. Isn't my fault if the dead won't stay dead.'' he replied.

''Then whose fault is it, sir? Why is this happening to us?'' she questioned as they left the room, not noticing a gas lamp flicker as they did so. Jimmy finally started to awaken,not noticing the gas flowing into the body of a dead man...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Olivia, and Charles came up to the door and knocked. The door was answered by the young woman from earlier.

''I'm sorry, sir, we're closed.'' she said nervously.

''Nonsense!" Charles shouted, "Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

''He's not in, sir,''she said and started to shut the door, only for Charles to force it open.

''DON'T LIE TO ME, CHILD'' he roared angrily.

''I'm awfully sorry, Mr Dickens, but the master's indisposed'' the woman persisted. The Doctor and Olivia both noticed the Gaslight flickering.

''Having trouble with your gas?'' the Doctor asked, intrigued.

''What the Shakespeare is going on?'' Charles muttered to himself as the Doctorforced his way in and pressed his ear to the wall.

''You're not allowed inside, sir!'' the woman said, although he ignored her.

''There's something inside the walls,'' the Doctor noted, ''The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas.''

''Let me out, open the door!'' they heard Jimmy shout.

''That's him!'' the Doctor stated and ran off along with Olivia and Charles, the young woman following. The old man tried to stop the Doctor, but the Time Lord simply pushed past him. ''This is my house!'' he exclaimed.

The Doctor kicked the door open only to find Jimmy being strangled by a corpse. He helped his friend get out of the creatures grip.

''It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence!'' Charles proclaimed.

''No, we're not. The dead are walking.'' the Doctor replied.

''Who's your friend?'' Jimmy asked.

''Charles Dickens.'' the Doctorsaid. Jimmy looked at him as though he had just said something completely idiotic.

''My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?'' he said to the corpses.

''We're failing," male corpse replied in a child-like voice, "Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form…cannot sustain…help us…"

Both corpses raised their heads, and the blue gas left their bodies and they collapsed.

* * *

Later on, the young woman – whose name was Gwyneth – was pouring everyone tea. Jimmy was outraged at Mr Sneed.

''So you drug me, and decide to dump me in your bloody funeral parlour!''

''I won't be spoken to like this!'' Sneed roared indignantly.

''And it turns out I'm in a room full of dead people, and you just left me to die!''

''It's not my fault, it's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs-'' Sneed stopped, noticing Charles look offended. ''...the er, dear departed started getting restless.''

"Tommyrot," Charles muttered.

''You witnessed it!'' Sneed exclaimed, ''Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps...''

Gwyneth approached the Doctor. ''Two sugars, sir, just how you like it.'' she said, handing him his tea. He looked at her curiously as she walked away. 'How could she know that?' he thought to himself.

''One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned.'' Sneed said.

''Morbid fancy.'' Charles replied, refusing to believe what the man said.

''Oh, Charles, you were there.'' the Doctor said, growing impatient.

''I saw nothing but an illusion.'' Charles said.

''If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up.'' the Doctor said, offending Charles.

''What about the gas?'' the Doctor asked Sneed.

''That's new, sir, never seen anything like that.'' Sneed explained.

''Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through.''

''What's the rift?'' Olivia asked.

''A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time.'' the Doctor explained.

''That's how I got the house so cheap.'' Sneed realised. Nobody noticed Charles step out of the room.

''Stories going back generations,'' Sneed continued, ''Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine.''

* * *

The Doctor observed Charles trying to find some kind of strings above the now dead body.

''Checking for strings?'' he asked.

''Wires, perhaps? There must be some mechanism behind this fraud!'' he said, though he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

''Oh, come on, Charles. All right. I shouldn't have told you to shut up,'' he placed a hand on Charles' shoulder,_ ''_I'm sorry. But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures.''

''I cannot accept that.'' Charles said.

''And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things - they can slip inside and use it as a vehicle. Just like your driver and his coach.'' he explained.

''Stop it! Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?'' Charles asked.

''Not wrong. There's just more to learn.''

''I've always railed against the fantasies. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them - that's what they were. Illusions! The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices. Great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack o' lanterns. In which case - have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?'' Charles asked in confusion and uncertainty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Olivia went to help Gwyneth in the kitchen. Olivia was about to wash up but Gwyneth stopped her.

''Please, Miss! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!''

''Yeah, but leaving you to do all that washing up is a bit harsh.'' Jimmy pointed out.

''How much do you get paid?'' Olivia asked.

''Eight pound a year, miss.'' Gwyneth replied.

''How much?'' Jimmy said, shocked.

''I know. I would've been happy with six.''

''Did you go to school?'' Jimmy asked.

''Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper.'' she said. Jimmy and Olivia were both shocked that she only went to school once a week.

''We did sums and everything,'' she continued, ''To be honest, I hated every second.''

''Me too.'' Jimmy laughed.

''And me'' Olivia agreed.

All three of them burst out laughing.

''Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own!'' she said fondly.

''I did that once,'' Jimmy said, ''I had english first lesson, so I just didn't bother going to school. I went into town instead.''

Olivia added her own experience. ''Me, my friend Alice, and some of the other girls, there were about 8 of us, we used to go out shopping during school time. There was this one shop where there was this gorgeous man working there.'' This caused Gwyneth to stop laughing and look at Olivia seriously.

''Well, I don't know much about that, miss.'' she said, turning back to the washing up.

''Are you telling me you haen't done the same?'' Olivia asked.

''I don't think so, miss.''

''I suppose. There is one lad...The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!'' Olivia smirked at this.

''You should ask him out,'' Olivia said. Jimmy recalled how a few months ago, he had considered asking Olivia out, but decided against it knowing she would reject him.

''I swear, it is the strangest thing, miss and sir. You've got all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like some sort of wild things!'' she said.

''Maybe that's good!'' Jimmy said, ''You ought to have some fun sometimes, not just slaving away for Sneed.''

''Ah, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve,'' she told them.

''I'm sorry'' Olivia said. Jimmy nodded in agreement.

''Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your grandad's up there waiting for you too, sir,'' she said to Jimmy.

''Maybe'' Jimmy said, before realising that Gwyneth could not possibly know about his grandfather, ''How'd you know about him?'' he asked.

''I don't know, must've been the Doctor.'' she replied, turning back to the washing up.

''I haven't told him about it,'' Jimmy countered, more curious than suspicous.

''You think about him a lot, though, don't you.'' she said.

''How do you know all this?'' Olivia asked.

''Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you two have got dozens of servants, haven't you?'' she said, smiling.

''No servants for us.'' Jimmy said.

''And you've come such a long way.'' Gwyneth continued.

''How did you know that?'' Olivia asked.

''You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise... and the metal boxes racing past... and the birds in the sky... they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you - you've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen... the darkness... the big bad wolf!'' she said and staggered back. Jimmy and Olivia were frightened now.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss, sir!'' she exclaimed, terrified.

''I can't help it,'' Gwyneth explained, ''ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!''

''But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?'' the Doctor's voice said. They all looked to see him standing in the doorway.

''All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head,'' she said sadly.

''You grew up on top of the rift,'' he explained, ''You're part of it. You're the key.''

''I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts.'' said Gwyneth.

''Well, that should help. You can show us what to do,'' he said.

''What to do where, sir?'' she asked, confused.

''We're going to have a séance.'' he proclaimed.

* * *

Everyone was sat around a table in the living room holding hands.. Gwyneth started to speak.

''This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands.'' Charles looked skeptical.

''I can't take part in this,'' he said and stood up.

''Humbug? Come on, open mind!'' the Doctor implored.

''This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing.'' he said.

''Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium.'' the Doctor said. Jimmy shook his head and Olivia rolled her eyes.

''Come on,'' he said to Charles, ''we might need you.''

''Good man!'' he congratulated, ''Now, Gwyneth. Reach out.''

''Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits? Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden.'' She looked up. An odd whispering sound entered the room.

''Can you hear that?'' Jimmy asked Charles, whom he was holding hand with.

''Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly.'' Charles replied.

''Look at her'' Jimmy pointed out. Gas creatures had started to enter the room.

''I feel them. I feel them!'' Gwyneth said.

''What are they saying?'' Olivia asked.

''They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through.'' the Doctor commanded.

''I can't!'' Gwyneth said.

''Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link.''

Gwyneth finally lowered her head and opened her eyes. ''Yes!'' Three gaseous creatures appeared behing her, shocking Sneed and Charles.

''Great God...'' Sneed exclaimed, ''Sprits from the other side!''

''The other side of the universe!'' the Doctor added.

''Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us!'' the creatures – the Gelth – implored.

''What do you want us to do?'' the Doctor asked.

''The rift,'' the Gelth instructed, ''take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge.''

''What for?''

''We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction.''

''Why, what happened?''

''Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came.''

''War? What war?'' Charles asked, now interested.

''The Time War.'' the Gelth replied. Jimmy and Olivia both looked at the Doctor. He had a pained look in his eyes.

''The whole Universe convulsed,'' the Gelth continued, ''The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state.''

''So that's why you need the corpses,'' the Doctor realised.

''We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!'' the Gelth implored.

''We can't do that,'' Jimmy suddenly said. They could not use the bodies of the dead this way!

''Why not?'' the Doctor asked.

''It's not-'' Jimmy couldn't find the wordsto explain why it was wrong.

''Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives!'' the Doctor pointed out.

''Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!'' the Gelth begged before disappearing, Gwyneth collapsing forward upon being released. Jimmy went to her side to help her. Charles simply sat muttering about how it was all true.

* * *

Gwyneth lay asleep on the sofa with Jimmy mopping her head. She started to wake up.

''It's alright,'' Jimmy said, ''Just sleep.''

''But my angels, sir. They came, didn't they? They need me?'' Gwyneth said.

''They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival.'' the Doctor said. He was leaning againt the wall with Olivia standing near him.

''Leave her alone,'' Jimmy said, ''She doesn't have to do anything.'' He offered her a cup of tea.

''Well, what did you say, Doctor?'' Sneed questioned, ''Explain it again. What are they?''

''Aliens,'' the Doctor replied.

''Like... foreigners, you mean?''

''Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there.'' He pointed upwards.

''Brecon?'' Sneed asked.

''Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes.''

''Which is why they need the girl,'' Charles realised.

''We can't let just them have her,'' Jimmy stated.

''But she can help,'' the Doctor said ''Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through.''

''Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers.'' Charles said, slightly intoxicated.

''Good system,'' the Doctor said, ''It might work.''

''You can't just _reuse_ dead bodies!'' Jimmy said.

''Why not? It's like recycling.'' the Doctor pointed out, not seeing anything morally wrong with it.

''You just CAN'T!'' Jimmy persisted.

''I just CAN!'' the Doctor countered.

''But it's wrong!'' Jimmy started, ''Those people lived, and we can't put the Gelth inside their bodies!''

''You know about donor cards, don't you?'' the Doctor asked. Jimmy nodded.

''That's different-'' Jimmy started to say, but was cut off.

''It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home!'' the Doctor said bluntly, but then realised he had been a bit too harsh on his friend.

''You heard what they said, time's short'' he said softly, ''I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying.'' Jimmy considered it when Gwyneth suddenly spoke.

''Don't I get a say, sir?''

''Yeah. Of course. I'm sorry.'' Jimmy said.

''My angels need me,'' Gwyneth said ''Doctor, what do I have to do?''

* * *

**That's part 2 of 'The Unquiet Dead'. Weirdly, I never realised what a fantastic episode this was. Rewatching it was fun! Also, PETER CAPALDI IS TWELVE! (dances around the room) I think he will be brilliant, though I will certainly miss Matt Smith. **

**So, yeah. I mentioned in last chapters AN's that I may be doing some 'originals' as well. That's a definite now. All I can say is the first one will involve a classic companion... But you'll have to wait to find out who it is!**


	7. The Unquiet Dead Part 3

Sneed had informed them that the weakest part of the house, where most of the ghosts had been seen was the morgue, and that was where they all went. Jimmy was still a bit frustrated that Gwyneth had agreed to go along with the Doctor's plan, though in fairness, the Time Lord had made it clear that she didn't have to do anything.

"Talk about 'Bleak House,'' the Doctor said.

''The thing is, though,'' Olivia began ''There's nothing about corpses in 1869 in history. If this happens, then why don't we remember it?''

''Time's in flux,'' he explained ''It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that.'' He clicked his fingers to emphasise the point. ''Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing.''

''Doctor, I think the room is getting colder,'' Charles said.

''Here they come,'' Jimmy said as the Gelth flooded into the room. The lead Gelth positioned itself in an archway.

''You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!'' it said in a child-like voice.

''Are you gonna hurt Gwyneth?'' Jimmy asked.

''Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth,'' it continued, ignoring Jimmy.

''I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer,'' the Doctor said, ''Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?''

''My angels,'' Gwyneth said, ''I can help them live.''

''Okay, where's the weak point?'' the Doctor asked.

"Here, beneath the arch," the Gelth replied. Gwyneth stepped under the arch and faced the others.

''Beneath the arch,'' she confirmed.

''Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!'' the Gelth said.

''Yes!'' Gwyneth exclaimed, ''I can see you! I can see you! Come!''

''Bridgehead establishing,'' the Gelth said.

''Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!''

''It is begun! The bridge is made!'' the Gelth said triumphantly. Suddenly, many Gelth started pouring out of Gwyneth's mouth. ''She has given herself to the Gelth!''

''There's rather a lot of them, eh?'' Charles noted.

''The bridge is open. We descend!'' the Gelth said, before suddenly changing from blue to red, ''The Gelth will come through in force!''

''You said that you were few in number!'' Charles shouted.

''A few billion,'' it clarified, ''And all of us in need of corpses.'' The bodies around them began to rise.

''Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you...'' Sneed implored.

''SNEED!'' Jimmy shouted as one of the corpses grabbed him from behind and a Gelth entered his body through his mouth. Sneed fell to his knees, and looked at them through cold, dead eyes.

''I think it's gone a little bit wrong,'' the Doctor said, earning him a glare from Jimmy.

''I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us,'' Sneed said.

The corpses started to advance on the Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia.

''We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead.'' the Gelth stated.

''Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now!'' the Doctor commanded.

''Three more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth!''

''Doctor, I can't! I'm sorry. This new world of yours, it's too much for me!'' Charles said as the Doctor locked himself, Jimmy, and Olivia behind a dungeon door. ''I'm so...'' Charles was almost swooped by a Gelth, and fled the room.

''Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth!'' the Gelth commanded.

''I trusted you. I pitied you!'' the Doctor shouted, disgusted.

''We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh!'' the Gelth replied.

''Not while I'm alive!''

''Then live no more!''

''But we can't die here,'' Olivia started, '' we haven't even been born yet!'' Jimmy pulled her into a hug.

''I'm sorry,'' the Doctor said sadly, ''Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here.''

Jimmy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. ''It's not your fault. We both wanted to come.'' Olivia nodded in agreement.

''What about me?'' the Doctor asked, ''I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon! In Cardiff!''

''I don't know what's worse. Dying or becoming one of those things,'' Olivia said.

''But we'll go down fighting, yeah?'' Jimmy asked. Olivia and the Doctor both nodded. The Doctor looked at his two friends.

''I'm so glad I met you both!'' he said.

''Me too,'' Olivia smiled, Jimmy nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, Charles ran back into the room. ''Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!'' he commanded.

''What're you doing?'' the Doctor asked.

''Turn it all on! Gas the place!''

''Brilliant,'' the Doctor realised, ''Gas!''

''I suppose choking to death is better than becoming zombies,'' Olivia snarked.

''Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!'' Charles continued.

''Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!'' the Doctor said happily.

The corpses started to advance on Charles instead.

''I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately,'' he said nervously.

''Plenty more!'' the Doctor said as he smashed a gas canister against the wall. The Gelth were sucked from the corpses with a scream.

''It's working,'' Charles confirmed. The Doctor and his friend came out of the dungeon.

''Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels,'' the Doctor told her.

''Liars...'' she said simply.

''Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!''

He heard Jimmy and Olivia choking for breath behind him. ''Charles, get them out!'' he ordered.

''I'm not leaving her!'' Jimmy said.

''They're too strong,'' Gwyneth told him.

''Remember that world you saw? Jimmy's and Olivia's world? All those people - non of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift.''

''I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out.'' She took a box of matches out of her pocket. Jimmy realised what she was planning to do.

''You can't!'' Jimmy said. Gwyneth told them to leave this place.

''Jimmy, Olivia, get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!'' Jimmy, Olivia and Charles fled the morgue. The Doctor held his hand out for the matches. ''Now give that to me.'' She did not respond. He placed a hand on her neck and realised she was gone.

''I'm sorry,'' he said mournfully. He kissed her forehead and thanked her before fleeing. Just as he ran out, the house exploded. He looked at Jimmy and Olivia mournfully.

''She didn't make it,'' Jimmy said.

''I'm sorry,'' he said ''She closed the rift.''

''At such a cost. The poor child.'' Charles said.

''I did try, Jimmy, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes,'' the Doctor explained.

''What do you mean?''

''I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch,'' the Doctor said.

''But she saved our lives!'' Olivia said.

''There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor,'' Charles noted.

''She saved us all. She saved the world!'' Jimmy said.

* * *

The Doctor, Jimmy, Olivia, and Charles were stood outside the TARDIS.

''Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long!'' the Doctor told him.

''What about you now?'' Jimmy asked Charles.

''I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital.''

''You've cheered up,'' the Doctor commented.

''Exceedingly!'' he said enthusiastically, ''This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!''

''Is that a good idea?'' Olivia asked with a smirk.

''I shall be subtle at first,'' he explained ''The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!''

''Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic,'' the Doctor said, shaking his hand. Jimmy and Olivia both shook hand with Charles and said their goodbyes.

''Hold on,'' he said ''I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?''

''You'll see. In the shed,'' the Doctor replied.

''Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you?''

The Doctor considered for a moment, ''Just a friend. Passing through,'' he told him.

''But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last?''

''Oh, yes!''

''For how long?''

''Forever!''

Charles looked pleased and satisfied at this.

''Right, shed. Come on, you two,'' the Doctor said.

''In the box? All of you?'' Charles asked as they stepped inside.

''Down boy. See you!'' the Doctor replied, and stepped into the TARDIS followed by Jimmy and Olivia.

''Charles never wrote about blue ghosts, though,'' Jimmy said, ''Have we changed history?''

''In a weeks time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story,'' the Time Lord told them.

''He was such a nice man!'' Olivia said.

''But in your time, he was already dead!'' the Doctor pointed out, ''We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise.'' He set the TARDIS in flight.

* * *

**That's 'The Unquiet Dead' then. Fantastic episode. I can't wait to do the next two episodes though. What I can say is that both Jimmy and Olivia have a completely different home dynamic to Rose, so a lot of their interactions in the next episode are vastly different.**


	8. Aliens of London part 1

After getting some rest, Jimmy stepped back into the control room to find Olivia already awake. The Doctor was busy at the TARDIS controls. ''Alright, Jimmy?'' the Time Lord asked. He nodded in response.

The Doctor started to speak. ''Do you two want to go home?'' he asked. Both teenagers believed he was kicking them off the TARDIS. Olivia's mouth hung open.

''What? You're kicking us out already?'' Jimmy asked.

''No!'' the Doctor said, realising they had got the wrong idea, ''Just for a visit.'' Jimmy looked relieved at this.

''Had me scared then,'' Olivia said. The Doctor smiled and set the coordinates.

The TARDIS materialised in the area of London where Jimmy and Olivia lived. They all stepped out. Both Jimmy and Olivia struggled to take in the fact that they were back home after everything they had seen.

''How long have we been gone?'' Olivia asked the Doctor. He replied that they had been gone about 12 hours.

''We'd both better go see our parents,'' Jimmy said to Olivia.

''What're you going to tell them?'' the Doctor asked.

''I'll just say I spent the night at Alice's,'' Olivia said. Jimmy snorted at the mention of Olivia's best friend.

''I'll tell mum I spent the night at Dad's,'' Jimmy said. The two teenagers set off down the street.

''Do you wanna go together?'' Jimmy asked. Olivia nodded, not wanting to do this alone.

''Shall we go to my house or your's first?'' Jimmy questioned.

''We're on Frederick Street, and that's nearer to your flat, so we'd better go there,'' she replied. Jimmy nodded, and the two made their way towards Jimmy's block of flats. When they got there, Jimmy opened the door with the key. He started to make his way up the stairs when Olivia pressed the button for the lift. He was about to tell her it didn't work, when the doors opened. Jimmy was surprised, wondering if there had been repair work done in the last day or so. Jimmy pressed the button for his floor, and the two of them stepped out once it arrived. Jimmy walked up to his door and let himself in with the key.

''I'm back!'' Jimmy called to his mum and brother. ''Mum! Adam! Anyone there?'' Valerie stepped out of the living room followed by Adam, who looked somewhat older than when Jimmy last saw him. Valerie looked absolutely shocked to see him.

''Mum, what's wrong?'' Jimmy asked, concerned about his mother.

''It's you!'' she said simply. Jimmy was confused.

''Of course it's me,'' he replied. His mother's nehavior was starting to frighten him. Valerie turned to Olivia. ''It's the girl! Olivia!'' she said frantically.

''How do you know my name?'' Olivia asked. Valerie did not answer. Instead she wrapped her arms around Jimmy and began to sob. It was then that Jimmy noticed multitudes of missing posters displaying his and Olivia's images. Suddenly, the Doctor burst in.

''It's not 12 hours, it's er... 12 months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry!'' he said, laughing apologetically.

* * *

Valerie had immediately called Olivia's parents, and within the hour Angus and Molly Alison were at the flat, both having left work to see their daughter again. The police were also called. The parents all tried to get Jimmy and Olivia to say where they had been, but the two teenagers insisted they were just 'travelling'. Their parents continued raging at them for disappearing, not phoning, and none of them believed that they were travelling as their passports were still at home.

''Actually, it's my fault,'' the Doctor started to say, ''I sort of er, employed Jimmy and Olivia as my companions.''

''When you say 'companions', is this a sexual relationship?'' the Policeman asked.

''No!'' the Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia all said in unison.

''Then what is it?'' Valerie began, ''Cos non of us have ever seen you before, yet our children have been 'travelling' with you for a whole year!''

After they failed to extract anymore information from Jimmy, Olivia, or the Doctor, Olivia was talking with her parents in the Greaver's kitchen. She was crying.

''Why can't you just say where you've been?'' Angus pressed, concerned about his only child's wellbeing.

''I just can't,'' she sobbed.

''Why didn't you call us?'' Molly asked, starting to tear up herself.

''I'm sorry,'' Olivia said, and her father pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Later on, the Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia were on the roof of the block of flats.

''No offense, Doctor, but you are a useless pilot,'' Jimmy said.

''Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?'' the Doctor questioned.

''Dunno,'' Jimmy replied.

''Either way, neither of you are bringing your families on board. I don't do domestic.'' Both Jimmy and Olivia laughed at the idea of bringing their families along.

''Can't blame them for being frightened, though,'' the Doctor continued, ''A 900 year-old alien with two Human teenagers.''

''What?'' You're 900 years old?'' Jimmy asked. The Doctor nodded.

''You are OLD!'' Olivia said. The Doctor looked mildly offended.

''Thing is, though,'' Jimmy began, ''No one else knows about all this. Aliens and time travel and all that. It's just me and Olivia.'' Suddenly, they heard the roar of engines, and a spaceship passed right above their heads. It flew over Central London, before smashing in Big Ben and landing in the Thames. The Doctor, Jimmy,, and Olivia looked shocked.

''Well, that lasted,'' Jimmy snarked as the Doctor burst out laughing, and led his friends towards the action.

* * *

The streets were in chaos. The roads were gridlocked and people were arguing. The Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia arrived.

''The whole place is gridlocked,'' Olivia said.

''We'll never get to the centre!'' Jimmy said.

''I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!'' the Doctor said.

''Did you know about this?'' Jimmy asked.

''Nope!''

''Have you seen that ship before?''

''Nope!''

''You're great help!'' Olivia joked.

''This is what I travel for,'' he explained ''To see history happening right in front of us.''

''Can't we just use the TARDIS to get there?'' Olivia asked.

''Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, don't want to shove another one on top,'' he replied.

Jimmy realised they had another option. A massive event like this was bound to have news coverage. ''We could always watch it on Telly!'' he suggested. Olivia raised an eyebrow and the Doctor looked confused.

* * *

Although they planned to go to Jimmy's flat, they instead decided to go to Olivia's house as it was much bigger and less cramped than Jimmy's flat. Olivia let them in with the key, and the Doctor went straight into the living room where the television was, only to find it filled with people. Jimmy observed Olivia's house. ''Nice place!'' he remarked.

''Don't nick anything,'' Olivia jibed with a smirk. Anyone else saying this would have annoyed Jimmy, but because it was Olivia, he let it go.

Olivia's parents had come back to the house along with Valerie Greaver. They had also invited many of Olivia's other relatives there as well. All of them glared at the Doctor as he entered the room. He saw that they were already watching BBC News 24, he sat down on a chair, completely ignoring the looks he was getting as his eyes were fixed on the TV screen.

''Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene,'' the newsreader announced as a man, Tom Hitchinson started to speak. ''The police urge the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family.'' A phone number was displayed on the screen.

They switched to an American news channel.

''The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded,'' the newsreader stated.

They turned back to BBC News 24.

''The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find,'' Tom Hitchinson said. They continued switching until Hitchinson announced they had found a body, shocking the Doctor, Jimmy and Olivia. Hitchinson said that the body was claimed to be of non terrestrial origin and was being brough ashore. It was being brought to Albion Hospital. Soldiers and Police cars were shown entering the hospital building.

* * *

Later on, the Doctor was growing frustrated with all the domestics here, and he wanted to go and investigate. He tried to leave the house quietly, only for Jimmy and Olivia to stop him before he left.

''Where are you off to?'' Jimmy asked.

''Nowhere! It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about the latest gossip. I'm off on a wander, that's all.''

''Sure you're not gonna check out the spaceship?'' Olivia asked.

''Don't need to! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything! It's perfect!'' he replied, ''So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!''

''You don't need me - go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your families,'' he finished.

''But what if you just disappear and don't come back for us?'' Jimmy asked. The Doctor searched his pockets for what he was looking for. He found two TARDIS keys, and handed one to both of his companions.

''Tell you what - TARDIS key, about time you had one. See you later!'' he smiled and walked away.


	9. Aliens of London part 2

After a somewhat bumpy ride in the TARDIS, the Doctor emerged to find that he had landed in a small storeroom. He stepped out and made his way to the door, unlocking it with the Sonic Screwdriver. He opened the door to find a group of soldiers talking and laughing. Upon seeing him, they all fell silent, stood up, and pointed their guns at him. The Doctor simply grinned.

Suddenly, they all heard a blood-curdling scream. The Doctor immediately sprang into action and began running in the direction of the scream. ''Defence plan delta! Come On!'' he commanded the soldiers, making them all follow him. They ran down the corridors until the Doctor spotted a young woman cowering on the floor.

''It's alive!'' she exclaimed, clearly terrified.

''Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down,'' he ordered the soldiers. He approached the woman.

''My God - it's still alive,'' she said again. The soldiers just stood there.

''Do it!'' the Doctor shouted at them, and they immediately obeyed.

''I swear it was dead,'' the woman told the Doctor.

''Coma - shock - hibernation - anything. What does it look like?'' he questioned. Suddenly, they heard a noise. The Doctor turned around.

''It's still here,'' he realised. He stood up and beckoned one of the soldiers to come and see. He then went to his knees and peered behind a desk, only to see what appeared to be the face of a pig looking back at him.

''Hello!'' he said, smiling. The pig squeled in terror and started to run away. The soldier pointed his gun at it, but the Doctor ordered him not to shoot. However, as the pig ran across the corridor, it was shot by another one of the soldiers.

''What did you do that for? It was scared!'' the Doctor shouted at the soldier. ''It was scared!'' he said again, stroking the pig as it died.

* * *

They had put the pig on a table in the mortuary to be examined.

''I just assumed that's what alien's look like,'' Sato said, ''But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?''

''More like a mermaid,'' the Doctor replied, ''Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on... then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke.''

"So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that? Doctor?"Sato asked, but the Doctor decided he had seen enough and quietly walked made his way back to the TARDIS without Sato even noticing. 'Hospitals give me the creeps' he thought to himself as he walked through the corridors. He finally got back to the TARDIS and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else in Olivia's house was partying, while Jimmy and Olivia just sat there. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Molly went to answer it. She came back into the living room. ''Jimmy,'' she called, and the boy turned to look at her, only for Jimmy's father to walk into the room. The whole room fell silent.

''I was gonna call you,'' Jimmy said. Joshua turned to glare at his ex-wife.

''I think you owe me an apology,'' he said. Valerie nodded.

''I'm sorry,'' she said simply.

''Who was the last person you two saw?'' Joshua shouted at Jimmy and Valerie in the kitchen, ''ME! And that's who they point the finger at! Obviously I couldn't say what happened that night, I'd be locked up in the looney bin!''

''I'm sorry, Dad!'' Jimmy said, realising what his father had been through the past year. He tried to put a hand on his father's shoulder, but the man just shrugged it off. ''You just went off with that 'Doctor' chap like it was nothing!'' Joshua raged.

''You've met the Doctor?'' Valerie suddenly asked. Joshua nodded.

''Yeah! They just went in that box thing and disappeared!''

''Box thing?'' Valerie said, confused as to what her ex-husband was talking about.

''Yeah! The bloody thing just disappears and goes somewhere else! Where's it now?'' he asked Jimmy.

''Frederick Street,'' Jimmy replied.

''No it's not,'' Joshua said, ''I walked past Frederick Street on my way here. There's no blue box there!'' Jimmy, realising what this meant, bolted out of the room. He saw Olivia, who sat cross-legged on the sofa looking extremely bored.

''Come with me!'' he told her. Olivia stood up and the two ran out of the house, their parents following. The two ran all the way to Frederick Street, only to find the TARDIS was gone.

''He's left us,'' Olivia said, sounding like she wanted to cry. Jimmy kicked at a wall angrily, before realising something.

''Hang on, he gave us these,'' he reminded her, taking out the TARDIS key from his pocket. Olivia took hers out as well. Suddenly, the TARDIS keys started to glow and they heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines. Olivia and Jimmy smiled, before realising that they're parents were about to see this as well. But it was too late to stop that from happening, as the TARDIS finally materialised. Jimmy and Olivia stepped inside and the Doctor started rambling about the crash landing being a fake, before Jimmy told him that their parents were here.

The Doctor turned around to see Joshua and Valerie Greaver, and Angus and Molly Alison standing in front of the doors.

''Oh, that's JUST what I need,'' he said ''Don't you dare make this place domestic!'' he told his companions.

Joshua walked up to the Doctor. ''You ruined my life!'' he shouted angrily. The Doctor simply turned back to what he was doing.

''This is alien, right?'' Molly asked. Joshua nodded. Molly and Valerie stepped outside the TARDIS, Angus following after his wife while Joshua stayed where he was.

''So what are these guys doing? Are they invading?'' Jimmy asked.

''Bit silly to put the world on red alert if they were,'' Joshua remarked.

''Good point!'' the Doctor said, mildly impressed, ''so what are they up to?'' He set to work underneath the console. Joshua walked up to Jimmy and Olivia.

''I really am sorry, Dad,'' Jimmy said.

''Doesn't matter, lad,'' his father replied, simply glad to see his son again.

''Thing is, though, for us, it's only been a few days,'' Jimmy explained. Joshua nodded.

''Are you gonna stay this time?'' Joshua asked.

''I can't,'' Jimmy said, ''there's so much out there. I can't just stay at home now I know about all this.'' Before Joshua could say anything, the Doctor started speaking.

''Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on...'' he said, giving the screen a whack. ''That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed.''

''What does that mean?'' Jimmy asked.

''It means it came from Earth in the first place - it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?''

He began flicking through channels showing the reactions to the crises, settling on one which showed men in green uniform. ''Hold on, I know that lot!'' he said eagerly,''UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task force - good people.''

''He used to work for them!'' Joshua said, ''I've been been looking you up, Doctor!'' the Doctor just shook his head and turned back to the screen.

''Why don't you just go in and help?'' Olivia said.

''They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days,'' he said, ''Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Joshua! You've got a car - you can do some driving.''

''Where to?'' Joshua asked.

''The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship!'' They walked out of the TARDIS only to hear the sound of helicopters. A spotlight caught them immediately. They were surrounded by police officers and soldiers pointing guns at them. Joshua made a run for it, with officers chasing after him. Valerie and Molly ran out of the flats, but were immediately restrained by officers.

''Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!'' a man's voice shouted over a loudspeaker. The Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia did as they were commanded, raising their hands in surrender.

''Take me to your leader!'' the Doctor exclaimed, grinning. Olivia giggled at this while Jimmy rolled his eyes at the Doctor's _terrible _sense of humour.

* * *

**That's part 2 of 'Aliens of London. Mixed feelings towards this episode to be honest. The next episode is much better though! Read and Review please!**


	10. Aliens of London part 3

The Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia were shoved into the back of a police car, which drove off immediately.

''So now, we've been arrested!'' Jimmy said frustratedly.

''We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!'' the Doctor retorted.

''To where?'' Olivia asked.

''Where'd you think? Downing Street!'' he said, laughing.

''No way!'' Jimmy said in disbelief.

''I'm not joking!'' the Doctor said.

''Why though?'' Jimmy asked.

''Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh - noticed.''

''And they need your help,'' Olivia realised.

''Like it said on the news - they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?''

''Of course it'd be you!'' Jimmy said sarcastically.

''Who's the Prime Minister now?'' the Doctor asked.

''Not a clue. We missed a year,'' Jimmy replied.

The car came to a stop and they got out, only to be faced with the paparazzi. The Doctor grinned and waved and at them manically. Jimmy shook his head as Olivia tried to make herself look good for the cameras, before making a particularly rude gesture at them, earning him a mock-glare from the Doctor. The Doctor led his companions into Downing Street.

They went into a room full of apparent alien experts. A man in a suit started to speak.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times.'' The alien experts started to move out of the room. The Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia were going with them, but were stopped by the man in the suit, who handed the Doctor an ID card.

''Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance,''

''I don't go anywhere without them,'' the Doctor replied sternly. The man did not back down.

''You're the code nine, not them,'' he insisted ''I'm sorry, Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside.''

''They're staying with me,'' the Doctor said.

''Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact.''

''It's alright. Don't worry about it,'' Jimmy said to the Doctor as a woman walked up to them.

''Excuse me? Are you the Doctor?'' she said. The man was frustrated and asked why she couldn't just go home.

''Are you sure?'' the Doctor asked his companions.

''Yeah,'' Jimmy said. The Doctor turned to Olivia who nodded.

''I just need a word in private,'' the woman persisted.

''You haven't got clearance, now leave it!'' the man said, ''I'm gonna have to leave you two with security,'' he said to Jimmy and Olivia, leading them away.

''It's alright. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use,'' the woman offered, and Jimmy and Olivia went with her. ''Walk with me. Just keep walking… That's right… don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North,'' she introduced.

* * *

The Doctor and the other experts were all sat in a room with the Acting Prime Minster, Joseph Green, and a soldier, General Asquith at the front. The Doctor was reading through a booklet.

* * *

''This friend of yours... he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?'' Harriet Jones asked Jimmy and Olivia.

''Why?'' Olivia asked suspiciously, before Harriet broke down in tears.

* * *

''Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant-'' General Asquith started to say before the Doctor cut him off.

''Now, the REALLY interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under every other business. The North Sea - the satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms like there was something down there... you were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens - spaceships, pigs - massive diversion - from what?'' he pondered out loud.

* * *

Harriet took Jimmy and Olivia to the cabinet room and showed them what appeared to be the skin of a dead man, made into some kind of suit. ''They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!'' she said, bursting into tears again.

''That's disgusting!'' Olivia said. Jimmy nodded in agreement. he started to look around the room for alien technology. He opened a cupboard only for a body to fall out!

''Oh my God!'' Jimmy exclaimed.

The man from earlier stormed into the room. ''Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke - you cannot just wander-'' he stopped when he saw the body.

''Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!'' he realised.

* * *

''If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?'' the Doctor thought aloud, before realising in horror, ''Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap.''

* * *

''Oh! Has someone been naughty?'' a voice asked. Jimmy, Olivia, Harriet, and the man all turned around to see a short plump woman step into the room and shut the door.

''That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!'' the man denied.

''And who told you that?'' the woman asked mockingly, ''Me!''

* * *

''This is all about us,'' the Doctor told the experts, ''Alien experts - the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room.''

Joseph farted loudly. The Doctor, annoyed at the distraction, turned to him and said ''Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?''

''Would you rather silent but deadly?'' Joseph replied. Asquith removed his hat, revealing a zip in his forehead, which he then proceeded to undo as Joseph cackled. The skin-suit descended to reveal an large alien creature. The Doctor just started in horror.

* * *

''The plump woman undid a zip in her forehead, revealing a similar alien to Jimmy, Olivia, Harriet and the man, which then stood at full height, towering over them.

* * *

Once the alien had fully revealed itself, it started to speak. ''We are the Slitheen.''

* * *

The Slitheen inside the woman grabbed the man and held him against the wall high above the ground, strangling him.

* * *

Joseph stood up. ''Thank you all for wearing your ID cards,'' he took a device out from his pocket, ''They'll help to identify the bodies.'' he pressed a button, and everyone in the room received an electric shock. The Slitheen laughed as the Doctor and everyone else in the room screamed in pain.

* * *

**That's _Aliens of London. _Now we're on to _World War Three_. Please someone review! 10 chapters in and not a single review! I'm getting a bit disappointed. **


	11. World War Three part 1

The Doctor and everyone else in the room screamed in pain as their ID cards electrocuted them. However, the Doctor, with his superior Time Lord biology, was not as badly affected by the card as the Humans in the room. He managed to grab the card and hold the still-electrified device in his hand, before advancing on Joseph and the Slitheen.

''Deadly to humans, maybe!'' he proclaimed as he pinned the card to the Slitheen's chest, giving the creature a nasty shock. Bizarrely, it also affected Joseph. The Doctor made his escape, running into a bunch of armed guards.

''Oi! You want aliens - you've got them,'' he told them, ''They're inside Downing Street. Come on!'' He lead them back the way he came.

* * *

The electric shock had also affected the female Slitheen – Margaret – and allowed Jimmy, Olivia, and Harriet to run for it, although the man with them had been strangled to death. As they all ran down a corridor, Harriet stopped them.

''No, wait!They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!'' She lead them back towards to the Cabinet Room, only to encounter a recovered Margaret, prompting them to run away again. They ran into another room, Jimmy shutting the door as they went in.

* * *

The Doctor led the security guards back into the room where the experts were meant to meet – now filled with dead bodies – and saw that Asquith had returned to his disguise.

''Where've you been?'' Joseph asked the security guards, ''I called for help, I sounded the alarm. There was this... lightening! This kind of er... um... electricity, and they all collapsed!''

''I think they're all dead,'' one of the guards told him.

''That's what I'm saying. He did it!_  
_That man there!'' he shouted, pointing at the Doctor.

''I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise,'' the Doctor told them, before realising how nonsensical that sounded, even though it was the truth. Joseph folded his arms skeptically. The Doctor looked at the Sergeant next to him.

''That's never gonna work, is it?'' he said.

''No,'' the sergeant replied, and the Doctor bolted out of the room, the guards in hot pursuit. He soon found himself cornered at gunpoint, as Asquith authorised them to execute him. The Doctor started to speak.

''Uh, well, now, yes. You see, eh... the thing is... if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice:Don't stand them against the lift!'' he said as the lift doors opened behind him and he stepped inside, shutting the door quickly with the Sonic Screwdriver. The lift took him to the next level up, where he found himself face to face with another Slitheen.

''Hello!'' he said pleasantly, distracting the alien long enough for Jimmy, Olivia, and another woman to get away. The lift doors shut, and it took him to the next floor, where he stepped out.

Meanwhile, Olivia, Jimmy, and Harriet found themselves in a room where the only way out was the way they came in. ''Hide!'' Jimmy commanded, and they all hid themselves rather poorly. Margaret entered the room.

''Oh, such fun! Little human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better...'' she said, ''...kiss you with my big, green lips.''

Joseph and Asquith - in their true Slitheen form – entered the room.

''My brothers,'' Margaret said happily.

''Happy hunting?'' Joseph asked.

''It's wonderful,'' she replied, ''The more you prolong it, the more they stink.''

''Sweat... and fear!'' Asquith said.

''I can smell an old girl... stale bird... brittle bones,'' Joseph stated.

''And two ripe youngsters. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before they snap,'' Margaret responded, sweeping aside to reveal a terrified looking Olivia. At that moment, Jimmy's bravery and his love for Olivia overpowered his sense of reason. He stood up from where he was hidden.

''DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!'' he roared, only for the Doctor to storm in and attack the Slitheen with a fire extinguisher. ''Out! With me!'' he ordered, and the three Humans wasted no time complying, Olivia pulling a curtain over Margaret's head to get her out of the way.

''Who the hell are you?'' the Doctor asked Harriet.

''Harriet Jones - MP for Flydale North.''

''Nice to meet you.''

''Likewise.'' The Doctor blasted the fire extinguisher at the Slitheen again before fleeing the room wit the three Humans.

''We need to get to the cabinet rooms!'' the Doctor told the others as they ran through a corridor.

''The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens!'' Harriet said.

''Harriet Jones - I like you.''

''And I like you!'' she smiled.

''Time and place, Doc!'' Jimmy said.

''Don't call me Doc!'' the Doctor replied.

They ran all the way to the cabinet room, when the Slitheen caught up with them. The Doctor picked up a bottle of brandy and held the Sonic Screwdriver against it.

''One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off,'' he threatened. The Slitheen hesitated.

''Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?'' he asked.

''They're aliens!'' Harriet said frantically.

''Yes. I got that, thanks,'' he retorted.

''Who are you, if not human?'' Joseph questioned.

''Who's not Human?'' Harriet asked.

''He's not human,'' Jimmy replied, referring to the Doctor.

''He's not human?'' Harriet asked again, very confused.

''Can I have a bit of hush?'' the Doctor implored the Humans behind him. Harriet apologised. ''So - what's the plan?'' he asked the Slitheen.

''But he's got a Northern accent,'' Harriet continued.

''Lots of planets have a North,'' Olivia explained, recalling what the Doctor had told her when they first met. The Doctor told them to hush again.

''Come on!'', the Doctor urged the Slitheen, ''You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government - what for? Invasion?''

''Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?'' Asquith asked.

''Then something's brought the Slitheen race here - what is it?''

''The Slitheen race?'' Asquith said, confused.

''Slitheen is not our species,'' Joseph explained, ''Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service.''

''So, you're family,'' the Doctor clarified.

''It's a family business,'' Joseph, or 'Jocrassa' explained.

''Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?''the Doctor pressed.

''Ahhh... excuse me?'' Asquith began, ''Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?''

''Is that what I said?'' the Doctor asked.

''You're making it up!'' Asquith confirmed.

''Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it,'' he said, offering the brandy to Harriet, while not taking his eyes off the Slitheen. He apologised and handed the bottle to Olivia.

''Now we can end this hunt... with a slaughter!'' Asquith said menacingly.

''Fascinating history, Downing Street,'' the Doctor started, ''Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain.''

He pressed a switch near the door. ''End of lesson.'' he told the Slitheen as thick metal shutters descended, sealing off every window and door. The Doctor turned to Jimmy, Olivia, and Harriet.

''Installed in 1991,'' he explained, ''Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in.''

Jimmy pointed out something which should have been quite obvious to the Doctor. ''How do we get out then?''

The Doctor paused, realising he had got them into a tight spot.

''Ah'' he said simply.

The Doctor saw the body of the man Margaret had killed and dragged it into the cupboard.

''What was his name?'' the Doctor asked Harriet.

''Which one?''

''This one - the secretary or whatever he was called.''

''I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name,'' she admitted sadly. The Doctor crossed the man's hands over his body and apologised sadly. He strode back into the room.

''Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?'' he asked the three Humans.

''Nothing,'' Jimmy replied, ''But the thing is, why didn't they just use the Prime Minister's skin?''

''He's too slim - they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans,'' the Doctor explained.

''But they're still a lot bigger than those skin suits, though. How does that work?'' Olivia asked.

''That's the device around their necks'' he told them, ''Compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange.''

''So if they need big people, they wouldn't fit inside me then,'' Jimmy joked, referring his scrawny frame. Olivia giggled at this.

''Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes,'' Harriet chastised.

''You get used to it when you're around the Doctor,'' Olivia explained.

''What a strange friendship,'' Harriet commented.

''Harriet Jones,'' the Doctor began ''I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?''

''Huh! Hardly,'' Harriet replied.

''Rings a bell, Harriet Jones...'' the Doctor mused.

''Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid,'' Harriet continued, ''and a fat lot of use I'm being now - the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs.''

''Have they got nuke codes?'' Jimmy asked.

''You're a very violent young man...'' Harriet commented.

''It's a good idea!'' Jimmy defended.

''Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations,'' Harriet explained. The Doctor turned around, now interested.

''Say that again,'' he told Harriet.

''What, about the codes?''

''Anything. All of it,'' he pressed.

''Um, well... the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN.''

''Not like that ever stopped them,'' Jimmy muttered.

''Exactly, given our past record,'' Harriet continued ''and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN. Is it important?''

''Everything's important,'' the Doctor responded, deep in thought.

''If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted,'' Harriet said, ''Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal.''

''But what do they want?'' Olivia asked.

''Well, it's just one family so it's not an invasion,'' the Doctor said, ''They don't want Slitheen world... they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth... some kind of asset.''

''Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?'' Harriet suggested.

''You're very good at this,'' the Doctor told her, smiling.

''Thank you!'' Harriet replied.

''Harriet Jones - why do I know that name?'' the Doctor wondered again, only for Olivia's phone to go off.

''But we're sealed off - how did you get a signal?'' Harriet asked, confused.

''The Doctor did it. Superphone,'' Olivia explained.

''Dead downstairs, yeah,'' the Doctor replied.

Olivia did not recognise the number, so she showed it to Jimmy, who recognised it at once.

''It's my dad,'' Jimmy said.

''Oh, tell your father we're busy,'' the Doctor snapped.

''Or maybe he might come in useful,'' Jimmy responded, showing the Doctor Olivia's phone. Joshua had sent them a picture of a Slitheen covered in electricity.

* * *

**That's part 1 of _World War Three. _Thing's are heating up! Please review and say what you think! **

**babewithbrains132008 - Yeah, I like this episode too. It's not my favourite of Series 1 but it's certainly a very good episode. **

**Guest - I'm not sure about the school seeing the TARDIS, as I doubt we will see the school again in this story. **


	12. World War Three part 2

Jimmy called his father on Olivia's phone. Joshua told him that Valerie, Molly, and Angus were attacked by a Slitheen as he arrived, but they managed to get away from it and escaped to Joshua's flat.

''What the hell was it?'' Joshua ranted down the phone, ''it tried to kill us!''

The Doctor snatched the phone out of Jimmy's hand and began to speak. ''Joshua? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer.''

''Why the hell should I listen to you?'' Joshua retorted.

''I hate to admit this,'' the Doctor said, ''But I need you.''

''What do I do?'' Joshua asked.

''Get on to your computer and get up the UNIT website.'' Joshua did as he was told. The Doctor put the phone on the table and put it on loudspeaker.

''What's the password?'' Joshua asked.

''Buffalo - two Fs, one L,'' the Doctor told him. Joshua continued working until he came to another password-encrypted page.

''Another password!'' he said, frustrated.

''Just repeat it, every time,'' the Doctor told him. As Joshua worked, the Doctor began to think.

''Big Ben - why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?'' he thought aloud.

''You said to gather the experts - to kill them,'' Harriet suggested.

''That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon,'' the Doctor dismissed, ''you don't need to crash land in the middle of London.''

''But they just put the world on red alert,'' Olivia pointed out.

''There you are Olivia,'' Olivia's mother suddenly said on the phone.

''Mum?'' she said.

''Why are you part of this, love? It's dangerous!'' Molly implored.

''I'm fine, Mum! Stop worrying!'' she told her mother. She did not need this now!

''How can I stop worrying when you're involved with that man and aliens!'' Molly responded. She then began to speak to the Doctor. ''How do I know she's safe?''

Luckily, the Doctor was saved from answering when Joshua spoke again. ''I'm in,'' he told them. The Doctor sprung into action.

''Right then - on the left, there's a tab - an icon - little concentric circles - click on that,'' he instructed.

''What is it?'' Joshua asked as a strange sound began to play.

''The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal,'' the Doctor explained, ''now hush, let me work out what it's saying.''

''It's some sort of message,'' he said.

''What does it say?'' Jimmy asked.

''Don't know - it's on a loop, keeps repeating,'' the Time Lord replied as they heard the sound of the doorbell through the phone.

''Hush!'' the Doctor said.

''One of you go and see who it is,'' Joshua said to Valerie, Molly and Angus. Angus decided to do it. He went and opened the door, only to find it was the alien policeman they met earlier. Angus slammed the door in his face and ran back to Joshua's room.

''The policeman's back!'' he reported.

''They've found us!'' Joshua told them.

''Get out of there! All of you!'' Jimmy ordered. Joshua looked out of his room to see a bright blue light.

''It's unmasking!'' he said on the phone, before grabbing a metal pole. He was a labourer so he would occasionally bring those kind of things home.

''There's got to be some way of stopping them!'' Harriet shouted, ''You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!'' she said to the Doctor.

''I'm trying!'' the Time Lord said.

''Those are our parents!'' Olivia said desperately.

''Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet,'' the Doctor said, ''So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!''

''Big, green creatures!'' Jimmy said.

''Yep, narrows it down,'' the Doctor said.

''Good sense of smell!'' Olivia suggested.

''Narrows it down.''

''They compress themselves into skin suits,'' Jimmy said.

''Narrows it down.''

''Can smell adrenaline,'' Jimmy said.

''Narrows it down.''

''The spaceship,'' Olivia said.

''Narrows it down.''

''It's getting in!'' Joshua shouted over the phone.

''Wait a minute!'' Harriet said, ''Did you notice, when they fart - if you'll pardon the word - it doesn't just smell like a fart - if you'll pardon the word - it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh... um...''

''Bad breath!'' Jimmy suggested.

''That's it!'' Harriet said.

''Calcium decay!'' the Doctor realised, ''Now that narrows it down!''

''Don't worry, Dad!'' Jimmy said to his father.

''Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium,'' the Doctor thought aloud, ''what else, what else - hyphenated sodium - yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!''

The Slitheen smahed it's way into Joshua's flat.

''Get into the kitchen!'' the Doctor ordered. The four parents ran into the kitchen and put anything they could find in front of the door.

''Calcium, recombined with compression field - ascetic acid. Vinegar!'' the Doctor exclaimed.

''Just like Hannibal!'' Harriet realised.

''Just like Hannibal,'' the Doctor confirmed, ''Joshua, have you got any vinegar?''

''I'll have a look,'' he replied, handing the metal pole to Angus and giving the other man a slight push towards the door, before opening all the kitchen cupboards.

''Anything with vinegar,'' the Doctor said, and Joshua took out anything he could find with vinegar in it and mixed it all together. The Slitheen smashed through the door and Angus raised the metal pole, only for Joshua to run in front of him and throw the vinegar-mix at the creature. The Slitheen paused before exploding, splattering green goo everywhere, but particularly over Joshua.

''Hannibal?'' Jimmy asked.

''Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar,'' Harriet explained.

''Good one,'' Olivia said, consumed by relief that her family were alive.

''Listen to this,'' Joshua said over the phone. They heard the voice of Joseph on the television. ''Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds.''

''What?'' the Doctor said in shock.

''Our technicians can - baffle - the alien probes,'' Joseph continued, ''But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war.''

''He's making it up,'' the Doctor said, ''There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it.''

''Do you think they'll believe him?'' Harriet asked.

''Considering last time, they probably will,'' Jimmy pointed out.

''That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle,'' the Doctor realised, ''They want the whole world panicking, because you lot - you get scared, you lash out.''

''They give them the codes,'' Olivia continued.

''And the Slitheen go nuclear,'' the Doctor finished.

''But why?'' Harriet asked. The Doctor opened the metal shutters, revealing Margeret and three other Slitheen.

''You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there,'' he said to them, ''You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three - whole planet gets nuked.''

''And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames,'' Margeret replied, ''Not crashed. Just parked. Barely two minutes away!''

''But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?'' Harriet questioned.

''Profit,'' the Doctor answered, ''That's what the signal is beaming into space - an advert.''

''Sale of the century,'' Margeret said, ''We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel.''

''At the cost of 5 billion lives,'' the Doctor pointed out.

''Bargain,'' Margeret said.

''Then I give you the choice - leave this planet or I'll stop you,'' the Doctor threatened. Margeret and the other Slitheen just started laughing.

''What? You? Trapped in your box?'' Margeret jeered.

Unfazed, the Doctor replied ''Yes, me!'' He closed the metal shutters, and Margeret's smirk faded as she realised the Doctor was completely serious. They went back to the phone, and heard the voice of Tom Hutchinson on the television.

''Yesterday saw the start of a brave new world. Today might see it end. The streets are deserted. Everyone's home - just waiting. As the future is decided in New York,'' Tom said, and Joshua flicked over to an American news channel.

''It's midnight here in New York. The United Nations has gathered. England has provided them with absolute proof that the massive weapons of destruction do exist. The security counsel will be making a resolution in a matter of minutes,'' Trinity Wells reported, ''And once the codes are released, humanity's first interplanetary war begins.''

''Isn't there anything you can do, Doctor?'' Angus asked desperately.

''If we ferment the porch, we could make ascetic acid,'' Harriet suggested.

''All the emergency numbers are on voicemail,'' Joshua said.

''Voicemail dooms us all,'' muttered Harriet.

''Is there any way out of here?'' Jimmy asked.

''There's a way out,'' the Doctor replied, a bitter tone in his voice.

''What?'' Olivia asked.

''There's always been a way out.''

''Then why not use it?'' Jimmy questioned.

''Because I can't guarantee your children will be safe,'' the Doctor said, walking right up to the phone.

''Whatever it is,'' Joshua said, ''You're not doing it. You're not putting my son in danger!''

''That's the thing, if I don't, everyone dies,'' the Doctor said.

''Do it,'' Jimmy said. The Doctor looked up at his two companions.

''You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?'' he asked in amazement.

''Yeah!'' Olivia said.

''But they're just kids!'' Joshua persisted.

''Do you think I don't know that?'' the Doctor asked, ''Because this is my life, Joshua, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will.''

He looked at his companions ''I could save the world but lose the two of you,'' he said.

''Except it's not your decision, Doctor,'' Harriet interrupted, ''It's mine.''

''Who the fuck are you?'' Joshua asked.

''Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North,'' she introduced, ''The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it.''

The Doctor looked at his companions and grinned.

''How do we get out?'' Olivia asked.

''We don't,'' the Doctor replied, ''We stay here.'' He began looking through the emergency protocols. He turned to the phone. ''Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything.'' he ordered Joshua.

''I'm in. H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth,'' Joshua said after a while.

''Right, we need to select a missile,'' the Doctor said.

''We don't have nuclear codes,'' Joshua said, believing the Doctor wanted to go nuclear.

''We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?'' the Doctor asked.

''Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A,'' Joshua told him.

''That's the one. Select,'' the Doctor ordered.

''Ready for this?'' the Doctor asked.

''Yeah,'' Joshua replied.

''Joshua Greaver. The world is in your hands. Fire.'' the Doctor commanded. Joshua did as he was told, and soon a missile was heading directly for the Doctor, Jimmy, and Olivia.

* * *

**Hi everyone. First of all I'm so sorry that this update took so long. I'm back at school now so updates may be less frequent, but this story is by no means abandoned.**

**Please leave a review! Come on guys! 11 chapters in and only three reviews. I need to know how I'm doing and what can be improved about the story!**


End file.
